Cuando Llega El Amor
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Podemos ser compañeros de cuarto' dijo él '¿qué puede pasar'... 'tienes razón' cedió ella 'nada puede pasar'... fluff, romance, angst... DxS... R&R. 11 cap y final up
1. El Ofrecimiento

**N/A: luego de llegar a la conclusión de que si no hacía esto, no iba a quedar nunca, decidí empezar con esta locura, después de todo, esta en mi Naturaleza hacer las cosas cuando llega la inspiración... este es un fic lleno de todo un poco, romance y angst y... bueh, la neta no sé, el guión esta borroso hasta para mí... para variar tengo líos para hacer que el título pegue con el tema, algún día tendré que resolver eso... ¿la pareja?... espero yo que quedé como un DxS decente lol...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos  
Dedicatoria: a la gente que se anime a leerme  
BTW: este es corto, prometo trabajar en hacer los caps más largos**

* * *

**Cuando Llega El Amor**

**Cap. I: El Ofrecimiento**

El Nasty Burguer se encontraba lleno de jóvenes que deseaban pasar un buen día libre, después de todo, era un sábado muy tranquilo y soleado... en una mesa dos jóvenes estaban sentados, un chico moreno que esperaba su orden y una chica con aspecto gótico que observaba la ventana como si esperara a alguien... casi unos cuantos minutos después, un chico ojiazul cruzó la puerta y se sentó al lado de su amigo y frente a ella, como desde hacía algún tiempo...

"tardaste menos que de costumbre Danny" dijo el moreno mientras revisaba su reloj

"si, cada día es más sencillo envíar al Fantasma de las Cajas de vuelta a la Zona Fantasma" repusó Danny animadamente "¿hace cuanto que están aquí?"

"aquí están sus órdenes" los interrumpió una chica morena de ojos turquesa "hamburguesas dobles y ensalada"

"gracias Val" dijo Danny al tiempo que tomaba su propia orden "¿Sam?" llamó a su amiga quien lucía un tanto alejada de la conversación

La aludida pegó un brinco "dime" dijo "ah, gracias" tomó la ensalada y comenzó a comer aún con la vista fija en otro punto

"¿qué tienes?" preguntó Tuck "normalmente el distraído es Danny" dijo y el ojiazul le lanzó una mirada desganada

"uhm" suspiró ella mientras tomaba otro bocado de ensalada con el tenedor "nada importante" dijo pensativa

"vamos Sam" pidieron ambos chicos

"bueno, si quieren saberlo... estoy pensando en mudarme de mi casa" dijo con la vista clavada en la mesa

Tuck, que le iba a dar un mordisco a la hamburguesa, la bajó y miró a su amiga, mientras golpeaba la espalda de Danny para evitar que se ahogara con el refresco

"gracias" dijo el ojiazul "¿te piensas mudar?" repitió como si no lo pudiera creer "¿por qué?"

"quiero buscar independencia, y es algo que no voy a lograr viviendo con mis padres... además, encontré un apartamento que sería perfecto para mí" dijo con convicción

"tienes 18 años" dijo Danny como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña

"ya no soy una niña" dijo ella desafíante, "pero mis padres, vaya pegaron el grito en el cielo... dicen que es peligroso que una señorita decente este viviendo sola a merced de los predadores" musitó imitando a la perfección el tono de voz de su madre

Por primera vez en su vida, Danny estuvo de acuerdo con los señores Manson.

"bueno, en realidad no es que el permiso de mis padres me importe mucho" dijo Sam en tono distraído "sólo que me habría gustado tener su aprobación al menos por una vez... de todos modos, ya compré el lugar, me voy a mudar en un par de semanas o menos" siguió comentando mientras sus amigos la observaban con la boca abierta... especialmente Danny

"oh cielos miren la hora" dijo Tucker dando un brinco "le prometí a mamá que llegaría temprano para ayudarla... los veo luego chicos," dijo y se marchó corriendo "por cierto, luego me muestras tu nuevo hogar"

"vaya, al menos alguien me apoya" dijo Sam mientras lo veían correr

"no crees que te estás... ehm¿precipitando?"

Sam rodó los ojos "vamos Danny... ¿también tú?" preguntó "no esperaba que te pusieras en mi contra" dijo contrariada y optó por salir del local

"no es que este en tu contra" se defendió él dándole alcance "me preocupas, eres mi mejor amiga... obviamente no me gustaría que te pasara nada"

"puedo cuidarme sola" dijo ella

"no tienes porque estar sola" dijo Danny sintiendo un extraño deseo de abrazarla y hacerla reaccionar de algún modo

"¿qué sugieres?" preguntó Sam parándose

"podríamos ser compañeros de vivienda" dijo Danny sin pensar dos veces

Sam parpadeó un par de veces como si le costara asimilar la información... ¿vivir con Danny?... eso sonaba terriblemente tentador... pero vivirían como amigos en cuartos separados y eso ¿no?

"¿crees que tus padres se opondrían?" preguntó poniendo carita de niño bueno

"definitivamente, pero creo que preferirán eso a verme sola" dijo Sam aún incrédula "pero... ¿crees que sea buena idea?... digo no tienes que hacer esto por mí"

"es una decisión que acabo de tomar... además... ¿qué puede pasar?" preguntó mientras extendía su mano hacia ella

"tienes razón" cedió ella y le dio su mano como si estuvieran cerrando un contrato "nada puede pasar"

---

"¡Samantha Manson!" gritó su padre "¿has perdido el juicio jovencita?"

Sam prefirió no contestar para no contrariar más a su padre

"¿vivir con ese Fenton?" preguntó su madre "¿en qué estás pensando?"

"oh vamos" dijo su abuela poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sam "¿qué no es preferible que viva con su mejor amigo a que viva sóla?"

"seguramente él te llenó la cabeza con esa idea" acusó su padre

"no, en realidad fue culpa mía, yo... yo se lo pedí" mintió Sam rápidamente, no quería meter al pobre Danny en más problemas

Media hora después... sus padres habían aceptado la idea muy a regañadientes... Sam se sentía medio tranquila... la idea de vivir con Danny hacia que se pusiera un poco nerviosa...

_'no será permanente'_ se dijo _'sólo hasta que entremos a la Universidad'_

Para ello todavía faltaban 3 meses... 3 meses de convivencia con Danny... parecía soportable... después de todo se conocían desde que hacía 10 años ¿no?... lo más probable fuera que en cuanto entraran a la Universidad dejaran de verse, tenían intereses distintos, ella quería arte así que tal vez se fuera a estudiar a Europa, y por lo que sabía Danny tal vez fuese a Florida, por todo eso de que quería ser astronauta...

_'si'_ se dijo mientras buscaba quedarse dormida _'nada va a pasar en tres meses...'_

Qué equivocada estaba...

**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)**


	2. Recuerdos De Infancia

* * *

**Cap. II: Recuerdos De Infancia**

"Danny¿podrías darme esa caja de clavos?" pidió Sam que estaba personalizando su habitación colgando poemas y dibujos góticos en las paredes

"no tienes que hacer esto Sam, yo podría hacerlo por ti" protestó el Halfa al tiempo que tomaba la caja de clavos

"no estoy acostumbrada a dejar de tener mis cosas de acuerdo a mi preferencia sólo por ahorrarme la molestia de trabajar, que vivamos juntos no significa que no pueda hacer esto por mi cuenta. Ahora ¿me das los clavos?"

Danny suspiró y le alcanzó la caja, Sam tomó algunos y procedió a clavarlos en la pared como si calcularara la correcta distancia entre uno y otro

"pero me siento mal, no me dejas ayudarte, suficiente es que me dejes vivir aquí" volvió a protestar Danny

Sam se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa "tú haces bastante siendo el héroe local" le explicó "con eso es suficiente"

Resignado, el ojiazul tomó uno de los poemas y lo comenzó a leer, la verdad no le parecía muy gótico, más bien era romántico... ¿desde cuándo Sam era romántica?... hablaba de colores, flores y un chico especial, pronto advirtió la puerilidad que había en la escritura... awww que ternura, seguramente el autor lo habría escrito siendo un niño, se fijó que la esquina superior izquierda estaba escrito _SF_, el Halfa tomó otra hoja que también tenía un texto similar y se sorprendió un poco al leer en la esquina superior derecha de la hoja _SMxDF_, cuando Sam se bajó de la escalera y vio a Danny leyendo esas hojas, se puso de mil colores y de inmediato se las quitó de las manos

"gracias por leer lo que no es tuyo" dijo sonando un poco alterada

"lo siento, no quería invadir tu privacidad" se disculpó el chico "¿tú las escribiste?" preguntó

La gótica asintió con la cabeza mientras releía los textos y un sonrojo iluminaba sus mejillas "los escribi hace 11 años, cuando ibamos en primer grado" explicó más sonrojada todavía

"ah" dijo Danny asombrado al ver a Sam sonrojarse, luego preguntó "¿se los escribiste a alguien en particular?"

"n-no¿qué te hace pensar eso?" dijo ella alarmada, como respuesta el Halfa señalo las inciales en las hojas, Sam se quedó muy callada y luego negó rotundamente con la cabeza, Danny alzó la ceja con incredulidad "esta bien" cedió la gótica finalmente "se las dediqué al chico que me... gustaba" dijo en voz baja

"¿iba en tu grupo?" preguntó Danny recordando que ellos se habían conocido hasta el 2° grado

Sam volvió a negar con la cabeza "no, pero yo lo veía todo el tiempo en los tiempos libres, todo mundo se reía de mí porque él jamás se iba a fijar en mí" explicó

"que bobos" exclamó Danny "¿quién es él¿le conozco?"

"no te preocupes por eso, yo... eh, creo que ya terminé de colgar lo más importante" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

"¿qué harás con esas hojas?" preguntó Danny interesado "no las irás a quemar ¿o sí?"

"no," dijo Sam "las voy a guardar, a veces me gusta recordar la única etapa de mi vida donde me llevé bien con mis padres" declaró en tono nostálgico

Danny se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo "ehm, bueno, creo, pediré una pizza para cenar"

"me parece buena idea"

En cuanto el Halfa salió del cuarto, Sam repasó las hojas con la mirada, menos mal que su amigo era tan distraído... de otro modo se habría dado cuenta de que eso estaba escrito para él... para nadie más... él le había gustado cuando lo había visto en el patio de la escuela un día normal, cuando él y Tucker jugaban con una pelota, pero desde ese entonces Danny parecía atraído por alguien más...

_FB  
La primaria de Casper High, llena del bullicio habitual de los niños de todos los grados, desde los pequeños de primero hasta los más grandes de sexto... una niña vestida en colores muy sobrios para su edad, estaba sentada sola sobre una barda balanceando los pies aburrida, a unos metros de ella, pero sin prestarle atención, estaban dos niños jugando con una pelota... uno de ellos era moreno y usaba una gorra roja y una playera amarilla y lentes, el otro era pelinegro, de piel blanca, con unos hermosos ojos azules de bebé y una playera blanca con un estampado de cohete, la niña sonrió al ver al ojiazul dirigir la mirada hacía donde ella estaba aunque no la estuviera mirando a ella, sino a la pelota, que había ido a parar en su regazo, la pequeña la tomó entre sus manos_

_"ay Danny, ahora ve por la pelota" dijo el moreno_

_Sonriendo el niño se acercó a ella "¿me devuelves la pelota?" preguntó tímidamente y Sam pensó que aquello era irreal _

_"ehm... si toma" le dijo bajando de la barda y dándosela en las manos, hubo un roce que les provoco a ella un sonrojo y a él una risa nerviosa_

_"te ves linda sonrojada" dijo el pequeño Danny "¿cómo te llamas?... yo me llamó Danny, Danny Fenton"_

_"Sam... Sam Manson" dijo ella apenada _

_Iba Danny a decir algo más cuando Tucker se acercó a él y le dio un codazo, iban pasando dos niñas, una de ellas, era morena, con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta, un vestido rosa con visajes azules y una sonrisa de suficiencia_

_"Paulina" dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo y Sam se molestó, sabía de sobra quien era esa Paulina porque todos los niños de su clase adquirían la misma expresión de embeleso al verla pasar,_ _esa niña era oriunda de México y al hablar se le notaba su acento latino lo cual era de cierto modo gracioso y atractivo para los chicos aparentemente _

_Sam rodó los ojos y la chica latina y su acompañanante, una niña rubia con el cabello sujeto en dos coletas, se acercaron a ellos _

_"vaya hasta que la niña de negro consigue novio" dijo con tono irritante_

_"no somos novios" dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos_

_Paulina sonrió y se alejó con gran satisfacción... su comentario había molestado más a Sam, quien se fue corriendo al salón de clases, era bastante común que los niños la trataran distinto sólo porque no tenía amigos y porque vestía de negro... nunca nadie se daba su tiempo en conocerla primero, el único que le había hablado de buen modo, había sido Danny... _

_Esa noche en su casa, tomó dos hojas y escribió en el borde SF, "Sam Fenton suena bien" se dijo sonriendo, en la otra hoja escribió SMxDF... iba a escribir un 'para siempre' o algo así pero se contento con repasar las iniciales de su nombre y las de él con varios colores..._  
_FIN DEL FB_

Sonaba difícil de creer que hubieran pasado 11 años desde entonces, ambos se habían hecho amigos y compartían el más grande secreto de Danny... Sam suspiró con nostalgia al recordar que desde hacía 4 años había comenzado a sentirse más atraída de lo normal hacia Danny... pensó que esa etapa había sido pasada y superada, es decir, ambos habían salido con al menos un par de personas en ese tiempo, pero ahora, cuando volvía a ver su pasado, se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos seguían ahí, esperando el mejor momento para hacer su aparición... ella seguía tan enamorada de Danny como se había sentido el primer día que lo vio y que él le sonrió...

"estoy en problemas" se dijo a si misma, mientras guardaba las hojas en una caja adornada con copias de noticias que hablaran sobre Danny Phantom

"¿puedo pasar?" dijo Danny desde el otro lado de la puerta y Sam casí pegó un brinco, guardó la caja en una puerta de la mesita de noche

"si, claro," plegó la escalera y la recargo contra la pared, mientras ella fingía examinar un frasco de pintura negra que ya estaba por terminarse

"llegó la pizza" dijo el Halfa y se acercó a ella "¿cenamos de una vez?"

"me parece buena idea" decidió ella y se puso en pie sonriendo aunque le costaba concentrarse debido al repentino aleteo de miles de mariposas en su estómago "¿de qué las pediste?" preguntó intentando calmar sus nervios, de pronto ver a Danny la ponía muy nerviosa

"pepperoni, ehm, hawaiana, pero no te preocupes, te pedí tu pizza vegetariana favorita" explicó con una sonrisa

"gracias Danny," sonrió ella y comenzaron a comer

Cuando terminaron, Sam se dispuso a recoger los platos, pero Danny parecía haber estado pensando lo mismo ya que tomaron el mismo plato y sus manos se rozaron, Sam se puso más roja que la salsa catsup, Danny bajó la mirada con nerviosismo

"déjame hacer esto, ya que no te pude ayudar con tu habitación" dijo él

"pero" protestó Sam

"nada de peros, tu descansa, haber estado todo el día en la escalera debió ser agotador" dijo y Sam asintió

"tomaré un baño" decidió la gótica "¿me prometes que no harás que nos quedemos sin platos y sin vasos?" preguntó en tono bromista

"te lo prometo" aseguró él

En el baño, la gótica dejó que el agua acariciara su piel y acallara sus pensamientos... se sentía tan bien... las perlas de agua corrían por todo su cuerpo y la llenaban de paz... el jabón era un poco relajante puesto que sintió un poco de somnolencia, bueno como no era cuestión de quedarse dormida, abrió un poco más el agua fría y despejó un poco su mente... cuando terminó el baño se envolvió en una toalla de color oscuro y abandonó la quietud del cuarto de baño... se encerró en su habitación, y buscó algo cómodo para dormir, la noche se sentía calurosa así que optó por unos pants cortos, negros obvio, y una blusa sin mangas que dejaba una franja de su cintura al descubierto... se cepilló el cabello con los dedos y salió del cuarto para ir a la sala, algo que les gustaba a ambos del departamento, era que en la sala había un ventanal amplio y con una vista hermosa de toda la ciudad, era tan pacífica... Danny había acomodado una silla mecedora de mimbre, perfecta para 2 personas, para que mientras contemplaban la noche pudieran balancearse a gusto, claro que nunca la habían ocupado los 2 al mismo tiempo...

Se dió cuenta de que Danny había tenido la misma idea que ella ya que estaba balanceandose con toda la tranquilidad del mundo... cuando la vio a través del reflejo, palmeó sobre el cojín a su lado y cuando la gótica se acercó, la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a sentarse en la silla, Sam sonrió y clavó la mirada en la ventana, alejando su mirada de Danny, quien parecía más adormilado que ella...

"¿por qué no te vas a dormir?" le preguntó curiosa

"no hace falta" dijo él "podemos dormir aquí"

Sam volvió a sonreír y sintió la dulce somnolencia apoderándose de ella... bueno, tampoco quería irse de ahí, así que se dejo llevar por los dulces hilos de Morfeo...

"hasta mañana Danny" dijo en voz baja antes de perderse en el sueño

"hasta mañana... mi Sam" susurró él... antes de alcanzarla en el reino de los sueños

**Continuará  
- Kozumy (WUAC member) -  
Fluff ¿eh?... descuiden, tanta miel hace daño, además a mí me gusta lo** _bittersweet.  
_**Gracias a las personas que leyeron el 1er cap.**


	3. Beso Y Desilusión

**Cap. 3: Beso Y Desilusión**

Sam se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo algunos dibujos góticos en unos cuadernos, bueno, en realidad trazaba líneas en las hojas, realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba haciendo, lucía aburrida, no era para menos, Danny estaba cazando fantasmas pero ella no había podido ir, observó su pie mientras reflexionaba en ello

_"¿sigues arreglando tu cuarto Sam?" le había preguntado Danny incrédulo, unas horas atrás_

_"no, bueno, le doy unos últimos toques" le respondió ella mientras seguía arriba de la escalera pintando murciélagos negros cerca del techo_

_"eres sorprendente, te sigues negando a que te ayude" _

_"no me lo tomes a mal Danny, pero ya te dije que me gusta hacerme cargo de esto por mi misma" le dijo ella mientras se bajaba de la escalera, cuando apoyó el pie, este se falseó "ay" se quejó mientras sentía un dolor en el tobillo_

_"¿estás bien Sam?" preguntó Danny con preocupación acercándose a ella_

_"si, creo que si"_

_"te torciste el tobillo" dijo el ojiazul ayudándola a sentarse_

_"estoy perfecta Danny, no me paso nada" replicó ella tratando de incorporarse "auch" se quejó al intentar recargar su peso en su pie_

_"no, no lo estas" Danny la tomó en sus brazos para acomodarla en la cama y poder así, revisar mejor su pie "déjame ver" pidió_

_Luego con cuidado, retiró el calzado de ese delicado pie como de porcelana y se fijo en que estaba torcido, acercó su mano y al tocar, Sam dio un respingo, eso dolía, el ojiazul se disculpó pero repentinamente parecía fascinado con el pie de la gótica, lo sostuvo con cuidado y notó que la piel era muy suave, como la de un bebé, y blanca como si fuera marfil_

Esa fue la primera vez que Sam había sentido a Danny temblar ante su contacto, aquello la emocionaba, pero también la ponía nerviosa... ¿podría el ojiazul llegar a sentir por ella lo que ella sentía por él?... la sóla idea la hacia sentir millones de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago... se fijo en su dibujo, había terminado escribiendo el nombre de Danny con distintos caracteres, con un suspiro, plegó las hojas y las guardó en el cajón...

Al poco rato, se aburrió de estar acostada y optó por ponerse en pie, pese a que el doctor se lo había prohibido ("el pie tiene que descansar") se apoyó con cuidado sobre su pie sano y anduvo casi a brincos hasta llegar frente al maravilloso ventanal.. se acomodó sobre la silla y logro acostarse, el olor de Danny seguía impregnado en uno de esos cojines

_"buenos días Sam" la había saludado él, no sabían como, el caso es que ambos habían terminado acostados sobre la silla_

_"días Danny" ella se había sentido inquieta, pero Danny no parecía ni intranquilo, ni molesto, más bien parecía feliz, o al menos esa impresión le dio "¿dormiste bien?"_

_"de maravilla¿y tú?"_

_"mejor que nunca"_

Sam alzó la mirada al notar que la temperatura comenzaba a descender y supo que Danny acababa de llegar, se incorporó en la silla y lo vio, tenía un par de golpes en la cara y seguramente en el cuerpo, se alarmó al verlo así

"Danny" dijo y se trato de poner en pie, pero sólo logró lastimarse más el pie, bueno, eso no importaba, sólo Danny importaba

"¿no te dijo el doctor que no te podías apoyar?" preguntó él preocupado

"no importa¿quién te atacó?"

"Skulker" repuso Danny rodando los ojos con aburrimiento "y Johnny 13"

Sam camino hacia el baño, donde estaba un botiquín, regreso donde Danny quien había optado por sentarse en el sillón regresando a su forma humana, Sam se acercó a él y retiró el cabello que caía sobre su cara para revisar un raspón en la frente y un corte en la mejilla, parecía tener más de esos en el pecho

"¿puedes quitarte la camisa?" sin protestar, simplemente haciéndola invisible, Danny se deshizó de la prenda

Sam se quedó boquiabierta, era la primera vez que veía su torso y había que admitir que la visión estaba muy bien... ¿qué rayos estaba pensando?... trato de concentrarse mejor en los raspones que tenía en los hombros

"esto va a arder" dijo aclarándose la garganta y pasando un algodón empapado en alcohol por las heridas de sus hombros, Danny tenía los ojos cerrados y disimuló una mueca mientras ella continuaba su labor de enfermera improvisada

Tragando saliva, Sam se acercó más a él para limpiar el raspón en la frente y el corte en la mejilla, cuando lo hizo sintió la respiración de Danny cerca de ella y sus rodillas le comenzaron a temblar... también sus dedos y el Halfa abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir el temblor en la mano de Sam... estaban tan cerca que Sam comenzaba a perder el control sobre sus pensamientos, no podía, esto podría costarles muy caro... trató de alejarse pero sólo logró sentarse en el sillón al lado de Danny, su pie no soportaba la presión... el ojiazul la miró preocupado y sin saber como, estaban de nuevo muy cerca el uno del otro

"Danny" dijo su nombre sólo por el gusto de decirlo, su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, su raciocinio se había ido a no se sabía donde, le estaba resultando muy difícil no perderse en el mar de esos ojos

"dime" dijo él y su aliento acarició el rostro de la gótica, la mano derecha de Danny acarició su mejilla, nada más porque se le ocurrió hacerlo y ella cerró los ojos, consciente de que en ese momento todo podría cambiar

Verla cerrar los ojos fue como una invitación para Danny quien, dudó, sentía que sería una falta de respeto, pero no podía más, su razón se había ido a la Antártida seguramente... con cuidado presionó sus labios contra los de ella quien abrió los ojos por un segundo sorprendida de sentir ese contacto, sólo para cerrarlos nuevamente, Danny jamás había podido sentir lo suaves y cálidos que eran los labios de su mejor amiga, se dio cuenta mientras la besaba tiernamente y la sentía responder a ese beso, sus manos se apoyaron en la cintura de ella para sujetarla y no dejarla ir, mientras las manos de Sam revolvían su cabello con dulzura, no querían separarse, en un momento, Danny vio la oportunidad de profundizar el beso y lo hizo, Sam pensó que todo era mejor que un sueño

Los labios de Danny entonces no se contentaron sólo con los labios de Sam, sino que decidieron recorrer su maxilar inferior y bajar al cuello, Sam ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir ese movimiento que hacia cosquillas, en ese momento Danny reaccionó respecto a la situación ¿qué estaba haciendo?... estaba en un sillón besando desesperadamente a su mejor amiga... eso no podía ser de ningún modo correcto, y sin embargo Sam no lo ayudaba mucho acariciando su espalda

Quería separarse, no quería precipitarse, no quería que por dejarse llevar por sus emociones más primitivas su amistad de tantos años con Sam se perdiera... no soportaría eso... pero tampoco creía soportar no besar su piel ahora que había descubierto lo mucho que le agradaba ese contacto, y todo lo que ese contacto estaba provocando en él... siguio besando el cuello y bajó a la clavícula, Sam ya no podía responder por sí misma, todo su ser estaba concentrado en sentir los labios de Danny pegados a su piel... aunque no creía que fuese lo correcto...

A regañadientes el joven Halfa se obligó a si mismo a separarse del cuello de Sam, sabía que si hubiera seguido, ni todo el sentido común del mundo le iba a ayudar a parar... clavó la mirada en cualquier punto menos en Sam mientras controlaba su acelerada respiración, Sam lucía entre confundida y triste, se llevó una mano al pecho para cerciorarse de que su corazón siguera ahí, bueno, seguía ahí, pero se sentía destrozado, no entendía porque Danny la había besado, tal vez había sido un error o una confusión

Ninguno de los dos podía explicar lo que acababa de suceder, sólo sabían que eso estaba cambiando lentamente toda su relación...

---

"déjame ver si entendí" dijo Tucker la mañana siguiente en el departamento"¿la besaste?"

"nos besamos" aclaró Danny "ella no hizo nada por detenerme"

"¿y qué paso después?" preguntó el moreno curioso "¿le confesaste tu amor?"

"¿de qué rayos estás hablando?... yo no la amo, es decir es mi mejor amiga y todo eso pero, no estoy seguro de estar enamorado de ella"

"amigo" dijo el ojiverde rodando los ojos "ella te gustaba en 9°, no me lo vas a negar"

"tal vez, pero ahora estas hablando de algo más profundo, es decir, Sam puede gustarme, es muy guapa, tiene ideas únicas, es muy original... pero decir que la amo, es demasiado complicado"

"¿y por eso la besaste?" volvió a insistir Tuck y Danny guardo silencio, para esas alturas, Sam se estaba cambiando en su habitación, aún confundida por lo acontecido la noche anterior, salió del cuarto, pero se detuvo al oír a ambos chicos

"no sé, no puedo pensar en ello sin sentirme confundido, y no puedo sentirme así especialmente hoy"

"¿qué va a pasar hoy?... ¿o qué ha pasado?"

Danny consultó el reloj "hasta ahora nada, pero si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, tal vez para medianoche ya tenga novia" dijo con esperanza en la voz

"¿te le vas a declarar a..." empezó Tuck pero Danny lo cortó

"a Paulina" dijo y Sam sintió un vacío muy profundo en su pecho, claro, siempre Paulina, la perfecta, la popular, la hermosa Paulina... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se negó a derramar

"¿crees que te acepte?" preguntó Tuck escéptico

"no lo sé, te lo diré mañana" dijo Danny y el típico vaho azul salió de su boca "por ahora tengo asuntos que tratar," en cuanto se fue, Sam caminó resignadamente hacia el ventanal desde donde se apreciaba un poco de la batalla, las palabras de Danny habían sido bastante sinceras, pero, si sólo iba a confundir sus pensamientos ¿para qué la había besado?

---

Esa noche, Sam se dio cuenta con pesar que se había quedado dormida desde la tarde, sumida en sus pensamientos negativos... pensó que Danny aún no había llegado, así que salió de su cuarto resignada a no dejar que su pie sanara nunca, caminó lentamente a la sala, vaya rutina, y se sorprendió al encontrar la playera de Danny en el piso... la tomó y sintió su corazón partirse

En efecto, la prenda tenía el olor típico de Danny que ella tanto adoraba, pero esta vez, además había otra fragancia mezclada con ese aroma... una fragancia que le era dolorosamente conocida...

"_L'air du temps_" se dijo con pesar mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro

Danny había estado con una mujer y Sam tenía una idea bastante buena de quien se trataba...

**Continuará  
- Kozumy (WUAC member) -**  
**todo mundo gusta del azúcar y la miel pero a mí me iba a dar un coma diabético como siguiera escribiendo cosas tan fluff así que, viene la parte dramática del asunto (muy novelesca lo sé :lol:)  
respecto al perfume, bueno, es uno de los pocos que recuerdo que me gusta "Los aires del tiempo" o algo así  
Saionara  
Gracias a los lectores del cap. 2  
Ahora me escondo de las fans de Danny, yo sé que nunca de los nuncas, Danny se portaría así pero¿de que sirve hacer un fic donde todos son realmente felices?**


	4. Un Nuevo ¿Rival?

**Cap. 4: Un Nuevo... ¿Rival?**

_'Sam lo siento'_, no eso suena muy trillado _'Sam, siento mucho lo que paso'_ no, eso tampoco

Danny pensaba una y otra vez que debía decirle a Sam para que le volviera a hablar, la verdad era que desde aquella noche del beso, no habían podido hablar de, bueno, de nada, Sam parecía estar de pronto muy ocupada o él no podía estar mucho en el departamento, ya por su nueva relación, ya por los fantasmas.

Hablando de fantasmas.

"soy el Fantasma de las Cajas" anunció una voz detrás de él

"¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?" le preguntó con cierto fastidio en la voz "últimamente me estoy cansando de este jueguito tuyo"

"esta vez tengánme miedo porque usaré mi nueva arma: la envoltura de burbujas" anunció levantando la envoltura sobre su cabeza

"¿todavía conservas eso?" se admiró Danny, recordaba haberle visto esa envoltura cuando regresó a Pariah Dark a donde pertenecía

Bueno, la pelea no tendría mucho de relevante, finalmente, estaba ya acostumbrado a derrotarlo con facilidad

----

Si, fue bastante sencillo, cuando ya pasaban de las nueve y luego de regresarlo a la Zona Fantasma, Danny llegó al edificio donde vivía con Sam, tenía ganas de hablar con ella, de que volvieran a convivir... echaba mucho de menos aquellos días donde reían y luchaban juntos... cuando llegó la puerta del elevador se estaba abriendo.

Pensó que le iba a dar un ataque de algo.

Sam salió del elevador acompañada de un tipo alto y castaño, Danny sintió algo así como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago... ¿quién era él?... ¿por qué él y Sam se reían con tanta... familiaridad?... vio con espanto como la mano del sujeto pretendía posarse en la delicada cintura de la gótica y procedió a actuar, se acercó a ellos como si acabara de llegar y no se le resbaló la mirada nerviosa que le dirigió la ojivioleta

"buenas noches Sam" saludó más fuerte de lo normal

"noches, Danny" dijo ella sin quitar los ojos de su acompañante "mira Caleb él es Danny, mi mejor amigo" añadió dando un delicado pero notorio enfásis a la última palabra "Danny él es Caleb, nos conocimos en el taller de arte"

Danny saludó al sujeto pero puso cara de 'taller de arte? de que rayos estás hablando?'. Sam lo ignoró y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa al tal Caleb, sonrisa que hizo a Danny tener que contenerse para no mandarlo directo a la Zona Fantasma, fuese o no un ente fantasmal

"mucho gusto Danny, ya Sam me había contado mucho de ti"

"¿en serio?" dijo él con acritud, luego observó que Sam lo miraba como si lo instara a irse, "ehm, los veo luego"

Entró al departamento y se recargó sobre la puerta, sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era correcto y traicionaba los límites de la amistad pero no podía dejar a Sam, en ese pasillo desierto, con ese sujeto... ¿qué tal si intentaba propasarse?... él no desconfiaba de Sam, sino de ese Caleb... se hizo invisible y se sitúo a donde pudiera oír y la gótica no pudiera advertir su presencia

"bueno Caleb, creo que yo también debo entrar," iba a irse cuando él le tomó el brazo, Danny sintió que lo acometía un ataque de furia¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla?

"Sam yo, quisiera," le soltó el brazo al advertir su mirada "lo siento"

"no acostumbro que la gente me tome el brazo, no es nada contra ti" dijo ella automáticamente "¿qué me decías?"

"¿sabes?" Caleb se mordió el labio nervioso, "pese a que sólo tenemos 2 semanas de conocernos, yo... creo, siento... me gustas Sam, me gustas mucho"

Esas palabras congelaron al Halfa y por supuesto a la gótica, quien se acomodo el cabello también nerviosa

"cielos, Caleb, yo... esto... ¿te gusto?... me siento, bueno¿halagada?... yo... ehm"

El joven castaño puso un dedo sobre sus labios y Danny tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no ir a partirle la cara ahí mismo¿cómo osaba tocar esos labios que habían sido suyos una noche?

"Sam, no tienes compromiso, yo tampoco, podríamos intentarlo" siguió Caleb y Danny observó con horror la vacilación de Sam, si dudaba, significaba algo ¿cierto?

"no quisiera lastimarte, además yo, hay alguien más" susurró y Danny casi se fue de espaldas de la impresión, jamás había escuchado ese tono triste de labios de Sam

"¿él?" fue la simple pregunta y Sam asintió como si hubieran intercambiado el nombre del susodicho por medio de telepatía "pensé que tenía puesto el cartel de 'ocupado'" bromeó Caleb y Sam dibujo una triste sonrisa

"no me gustaría engañarme fingiendo que ha dejado de gustarme sólo por eso"

"sólo dame una oportunidad" le susurró al oído y Sam se alarmó ¿cómo se había acercado tanto?

Caleb se separó de su oído y ella notó los suplicantes ojos verdes que le rogaban dicha oportunidad como si la vida se le fuera a ir si ella se negaba, mordió su labio nerviosa y sólo pensó que nunca en su vida la habían confundido tanto... ese chico era guapo pero más allá, era tierno y comprensivo y... ¿por qué le estaban temblando las rodillas?... dio gracias a la pared detrás suyo, tomó aire y le dio un pequeño abrazo que se rompió casi enseguida... como se rompió algo dentro del corazón de Danny...

El ojiverde intentó robarle un beso a Sam pero ella negó con la cabeza "sólo, no me presiones ¿esta bien?"

"como tú quieras, gracias" le dijo mientras besaba sus manos provocando que Danny sintiera ganas de vomitar o de golpearlo

"ahora si, creo, que tengo que entrar, yo" Sam observó significativamente la puerta y Caleb asintió "te veré mañana"

"si, mañana" le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y luego se marchó, Danny entró al departamento y se metió un rato a su habitación, caminó dando vueltas en círculo como si fuese un animal enjaulado y luego decidió salir a hablar con Sam, la encontró sentada en la mecedora abrazando un cojín con la mirada clavada en el cielo nocturno, se acomodó de lado para evitar ver a Danny a través del reflejo y encogió sus piernas como si se estuviera ovillando, cerró los ojos... al Halfa le dolió ver el modo en que indirectamente le pedía que se fuera, pero no lo hizo y al contrario caminó hacia ella, se sentó en la silla-mecedora junto a ella esperando a que tal vez se levantara y se fuera, pero no lo hizo...

"Sam" dijo su nombre sintiendo una cálida sensación al pronunciarlo "yo... quisiera... bueno... este" las palabras se enredaban en su lengua

"¿cómo te va con Paulina?" preguntó ella finalmente mirándolo a los ojos "¿eres realmente feliz?

Danny no dijo nada, no sabía como tomar el que Sam fuera tan perceptiva, ella movió la cabeza como si hablarara consigo misma y sonrió, una sonrisa falsa, según notó Danny

"claro que lo eres, es tu sueño hecho realidad" musitó con la voz ligeramente temblorosa

"no sabía que ibas a talleres de pintura" cortó Danny decidiendo que el tema de su relación con Paulina no era de lo que quería hablar en ese momento

"sirve para que yo tenga algo que hacer" dijo ella "Caleb es una persona muy agradable"

Danny se mordió la lengua para no decir que ese Caleb le parecía realmente insoportable, tampoco podía decirle que fuera un fantasma porque evidentemente no lo era...

"quería tomarte de la cintura" dijo en voz baja como si tratara de liberarse de algún veneno

Sam no dijo nada, y simplemente puso el cojín en su lugar

"hasta mañana Danny, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar" dijo mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el borde para ponerse en pie

Danny sintió entonces que no podía dejarla ir sin haberse disculpado apropiadamente así que la tomó de la mano para que no se terminara de levantar jalándola suavemente hacia el lugar donde había estado recostada segundos antes, ambos sintieron una extraña descarga de adrenalina cuando él tomó su mano y sus miradas se cruzaron, no podia, no quería, no deseaba soltarla, ni siquiera podía ser consciente de sus actos en ese momento...

Con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente dentro de su pecho, dejo salir el aire que no sabía desde que minuto había estado reteniendo y se acercó a la gótica acortando lentamente la distancia entre ambos sin romper el contacto visual, casi podía escuchar la respiración de Sam, casi podía escuchar su corazón latiendo al compás del suyo... con cierto temor, la ojivioleta trató de apartar su mirada, pero Danny puso sus dedos en su barbilla para mantener el contacto, sin detenerse a pensar en un porque, tocó con sus labios los labios de Sam y procedió a iniciar el beso...

Sam sintió ganas de llorar¿por qué la besaba si estaba saliendo con alguien más?... ¿por qué jugaba con su corazón ahora que ella pensaba darle una oportunidad a alguien más?... ¿por qué se sentía tan bien ante su contacto?... las preguntas se perdieron y dejo que sus labios siguieran el juego a Danny, respondiendo al beso, deseando que ese momento no terminara, dejando que el ojiazul la sujetara por la espalda con ternura para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella... un momento... estaba técnicamente _sobre_ ella en esa silla, mecedora o lo que fuese, cuidando de no aplastarla pero sin dejar de besarla... sus manos se enredaban entre los mechones de cabello negro azabache desordendandolo más... sus alientos estaban mezclados... ninguno parecía ser capaz de recobrar el sentido común...

El cerebro la hizo reaccionar cuando sintió a Danny de nuevo en su cuello, bajando peligrosamente... con sus manos trató de apartarlo y él la observó ligeramente confundido

"¿te estaba lastimando?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar

Sam no sabía si reirse, si llorar o si darle una cachetada... hubieran podido llegar más lejos, pese a que tenían nuevos compromisos y a él sólo se le ocurría preguntar si la estaba lastimando... tal vez tantos enfrentamientos con fantasmas le estaban afectando más de lo que pensaba

"esto no esta bien Danny" dijo ella tratando de levantarse "tú por Paulina... yo por... Caleb"

Al oírla mencionar ese nombre, los ojos de Danny flashearon un color verde brillante mientras se ponía en pie, para ayudarla a incorporarse, Sam se sentó con la respiración muy entrecortada y fingió interesarse en el piso antes de decir algo más,

"¿estás saliendo con él?" preguntó fingiendo demencia

"me pidió una oportunidad, yo se la di, finalmente ninguno de los dos tiene compromisos"

"pero" objetó Danny, era el segundo beso que compartían... alguna relevancia tendría que tener ¿no?... en ese momento Paulina era el último de sus pensamientos, de hecho, luego de haber estado besando apasionadamente a Sam, Paulina no tenía cabida en su mente...

"dijiste que nada podría pasar entre nosotros" le recordó Sam tristemente "finjamos que esto que acaba de suceder, entra dentro de la categoría de 'nada'"

El ojiazul vaciló, pero sabía que Sam tenía razón... una vocecita dentro de su cabeza comenzó a recitar la palabra amor, y Danny se sintió confundido, valiente momento elegía para llenarse de dudas... tal vez... eso de vivir juntos no había sido tan buena idea después de todo... pero no podía dejarla vivir sola, quería e iba a cuidarla, realmente no se imaginaba su vida... sin ella...

"no fue mi intención haberte besado, yo..." Danny no sabía que decir, si bien no se lo había propuesto, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, Sam sonrió tristemente

"esta bien," dijo y Danny la observó confundido, "sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, yo... no quisiera terminar por esto una amistad de tantos años" susurró bajando la mirada, al Halfa le entraron ganas de tomar su barbilla pero se contuvo, ya sabía adonde iba a terminar si volvía a tocarla "hasta mañana Danny" se despidió y el Halfa suspiró al oírla cerrar con un portazo la puerta de su habitación

Se quedó sentado en esa silla, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar...

**Continuará  
- Kozumy (WUAC member) -  
Simplemente no me pude resistir a otro momento de besito... fue más fuerte que yo lol... btw: Caleb me parece un nombre muy interesante, **


	5. Aceptando Realidades

**Cap. 5: Aceptando Realidades**

"Danny"

El ojiazul se detuvo en seco mientras localizaba visualmente su ropa, ahí estaba de nuevo, acababa de estar con Paulina y como cada noche se iba, normalmente ella se quedaba dormida y notaba su ausencia durante la mañana, pero era evidente que esa noche no iba a dormir... honestamente él tampoco

"dime" repuso resignado mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos

"¿también hoy te vas a ir?" preguntó disimulando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, el orgullo no la dejaba derramar el llanto...

Danny suspiró pesadamente mientras la chica latina le plantaba suaves besos en el cuello, con los ojos cerrados se preguntó en que punto se había perdido todo lo que había sentido, o mejor dicho, todo lo que había creído sentir por ella...

"sabes que tengo que hacerlo" repuso con cierta acritud, aunque sintiendo lástima por ella "ya lo habíamos hablado ¿recuerdas?"

"¿por ella?"

"no Paulina, más bien por nosotros" dijo finalmente sintiendo como el abrazo se aflojaba lentamente, cuando se volvió la vio clavándo en él su mirada llena de dudas y se sintió bastante mal por ella "lo siento" repuso en voz baja

"supongo que ya lo veía venir" comentó ella con amargura "sólo dime ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?, yo te amo"

"creías amarme y yo creía lo mismo, y... eres una gran chica, tal vez el que falló fui yo, no lo sé, sólo, no quiero hacerte más daño"

"¿es este el adiós?" Danny asintió lentamente "fue bello mientras duro," dijo con un suspiro y esbozando una sonrisa

El Halfa continuó vistiéndose mientras ella reparaba en el techo, cuando él estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta, pensó en dar la vuelta y verla por última vez, pero desistió, suficiente era con la despedida, cuando cerró la puerta hubiera jurado que la había oído llorar, cuando estuvo seguro de estar fuera de todos los campos de visión, atravesó el muro volviéndose intangible, y salió volando...

---

Su mirada se clavó en el cielo estrellado... se sentía bastante mal por haberle hecho daño a esa chica, se sentía como si fuera el peor de los hombres, pero ya no podían seguir así, su corazón había perdido una batalla, Paulina era una víctima, él era un sobreviviente... tenía miedo de admitir lo que desde un principio debió aceptar

"no quiero perderte" le susurró al callado silencio "no podría aceptar perderte... Sam"

Lo había dicho, todos los latidos de su corazón enamorado, todos los respiros que exhalaba su pecho, todos los pensamientos que hilaban su mente... todo lo que él era, estaba condenado a vivir por ella, por esa gótica que desde siempre le había robado el alma y la razón... le frustraba el hecho de no haberlo notado antes, tal vez, después del primer beso... tal vez si le hubiera dicho algo, estarían juntos y serían felices, pero no, se había dejado llevar por el espejismo, por el camino fácil

"o quizás por el miedo" reflexionó taciturno

¿Miedo a qué?... ya lo había dicho, a perderla... ahora ella estaba con... otro, su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso al pensar en ello... se detuvo en el techo de un silencioso edificio, necesitaba pensar, pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios, de algún modo, el sabor de los labios de Sam seguía ahí, recordándole lo dulce que había sido ese momento... una lágrima callada corrió por su mejilla al darse cuenta de todo lo que su actitud le había hecho perder...

Regresó al apartamento y se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Sam, ya casi amanecía, había estado fuera toda la noche, se mordió el labio, mientras rezaba porque la gótica siguiera dormida mientras atravesaba la puerta intangiblemente, en efecto, dormía, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente siguiendo el compás de su tranquilo respirar, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa entre sueños... el cabello le caía en la cara y Danny sintió un enorme deseo de acariciar de nuevo esa piel tan suave, de besar esos labios tan cálidos... por un momento se imagino una vida donde todos los días despertara al lado de Sam, sería tan idilico... pero no podía ser... sacudió la cabeza mientras abandonaba el cuarto... al menos ella podía dormir, algo que él ya no se sentía capaz de hacer...

'¿por qué esto que estoy sintiendo tiene que ser tan complejo y doloroso?' se preguntó en su propia habitación...

---

"¿Danny?" la voz de Sam se metió lentamente a su cerebro, haciéndolo reaccionar de a poco "Danny"

Abrió los ojos y notó que se había quedado dormido en el sillón con la cara apoyada en su mano, a su lado Sam lo observaba curiosa, entonces se fijo en que estaba vestida como si fuera a salir, parpadeo dos veces y la enfocó mejor, si, incluso tenía el cabello aún húmedo

"siento haberte despertado" se disculpó con una sonrisa "pensé que te ibas a torcer el cuello o algo" explicó

"estoy bien gracias" no, no estaba bien, se estaba muriendo de celos ante la idea de que ella se fuera a ver con ese Caleb "¿vas a salir?" pregunto tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz

"ehm, si, Caleb no..." antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el timbre sonó "iré yo"

Danny la vio abrir la puerta, en efecto era el presumido ese, sintió ganas de enviarlo a la Zona Fantasma o a algún otro punto alejado de Sam, pero se quedó sin aire cuando lo vio, corrección, los vio, se estaban dando un beso, era cruel y doloroso, se separaron y Sam parecía sonrojada, miró a Danny e incapaz de añadir algo más, hizo un gesto con la mano y cerró la puerta tras ellos

Danny se metió en su cuarto y tiró un cajón de lo furioso que se sentía, luego se sentó en la cama, sabía que tenía que calmarse, no podía actuar tan impulsivamente... controló su respiración lo mejor que pudo pero aún así sentía que iba a explotar... tal vez debiera dar una vuelta, y entonces compadecería a primer pobre fantasma que se cruzara en su camino

---

"viejo no puedo creer que hayas molido a golpes a Skulker" dijo Tuck varias horas después mirando al ojiazul con inseguridad "estuviste a punto de volver a matarlo!!"

"no exageres, además él se lo busco"

"siento que esta vez estabas enojado por algo más" Danny no dijo nada "¿Sam?"

"¿qué pasa con ella?" saltó el Halfa enojado, Tucker pegó un brinco "lo siento, lo siento"

"viejo todo esto te esta matando"

"no me digas" repuso con sarcasmo, "que novedad"

"¿por qué no le dices..." intentó decir pero Danny lo cortó

"porque no quiero que se aleje de mí, no soportaría renunciar a su amistad, porque ¿cómo rayos le explico que no había notado lo enamorado que estoy de ella?" tomó aire y se dejo caer al sillón "no quiero que me diga que no me quiere, que no podemos intentarlo... que ella quiere a ese imbécil"

"dudo que te diga eso" dijo Tuck en voz casi inaudible, Danny optó por ignorarlo, el moreno sintió pena por él... se veía tan mal, tan desesperado

En eso oyeron el ruido de la puerta, era Sam, parecía contenta, sonrió al ver a Tucker y entró a su cuarto a dejar la bolsa que llevaba donde tenía sus pinceles y demás, salió y tomó un vaso de agua, parecía que hacía demasiado calor en el ambiente

"¿mucho calor?" preguntó Tuck por tener algo de que hablar

"el aire acondicionado del taller se descompuso, la temperatura estaba casi insoportable, Caleb y yo nos salimos antes, me llevó a dar un paseo, fue muy ameno" explicó calmadamente "fuimos los testigos involuntarios de un par de enamorados que se iban a casar nada más porque se les ocurrió"

El tema apanicó a Danny, ella no podía estar pensando en casarse¿verdad?

"¿te casarías nada más porque alguien te lo propusiera de pronto?" preguntó Tuck, tal vez Danny pudiera usar eso como un recurso

"no sé, supongo que si estoy realmente enamorada," contestó Sam "una gran boda no sería mala, tampoco, sólo que... ¿cómo me vería yo con uno de esos vestidos blancos?"

Al instente, una imágen se formo en la mente de Danny, se vio esperando ante un altar, había mucha gente y sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte y entonces la veía caminar, la novia más hermosa de todo el pueblo, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, sonriendo sólo para él... dispuesta a dar un sí que los uniría para toda la vida... se obligó a si mismo a regresar a la realidad, eso jamás iba a pasar, pensó tristemente

"te verías hermosa" contestó él aún ensimismado, un ligero rubor coloreó las mejillas de Sam

"gracias" dijo bajamente, Tucker sonrió, Danny era demasiado despistado como para notar que Sam sentía exactamente lo mismo por él... en fin, el que ambos tuvieran el mismo sentir ya era bastante

"bueno yo los dejo, quede de verme con Valerie" soltó Tuck, "los veré luego"

"hasta luego" lo despidieron ambos... cuando estuvieron solos, Sam fue a su cuarto, tenía algunas cosas que acomodar, Danny suspiró... la imágen de una boda con ella no abandonaba su mente... la imágen de una vida con ella... sería perfecto... si Caleb no estuviera metido... se acercó a la ventana, comenzaba a llover, las gotas de agua corrían por el cristal como haciendo competencia, una huía y las otras la imitaban, se perdió siguiendo el ritmo del agua

"la Naturaleza es hermosa" dijo Sam sobresaltándolo, estaba parada junto a él contemplando la caída del agua "¿verdad?"

"si, si que lo es" fue todo lo que pudo responder "Sam" la llamó al ver que se volvía a su cuarto

"dime"

"gracias por ser como eres"

La chica lo observó sorprendida, Danny simplemente se encogió de hombros, la gótica hizo un gesto y se fue a su cuarto... el ojiazul se sentó en el sillón

---

Sentir su brazo resbalar fue lo que lo hizo despertar, genial, se había quedado dormido en el sillón, otra vez, bueno al menos eso explicaba la torticolis, se frotó el cuello mientras miraba la ventana, seguía lloviendo y el cielo seguia oscuro, caminó por un vaso de agua, pero se sorprendió al ver la puerta del cuarto de Sam abierta, no estaba, no estaba en la casa, seguido al sentimiento de confusión llegó el sentimiento de pánico... de inmediato se transformó en fantasma y mientras sobrevolaba los edificios intentó concentrarse

"¿dónde se pudo haber metido?" se preguntó impaciente

El parque, tal vez ese lugar fuese el que debería revisar primero. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la diviso, parecía que todo estaba bien, se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido, Sam tenía el rostro hacia el cielo y estaba descalza, su calzado estaba a su lado,

"me alegra verte Danny" comentó sin mirarlo ocupada como estaba en sentir la lluvia sobre su cara

"¿cómo...?, no importa, me... me..."

La gótica se había vuelto hacia él y Danny pensó que era un sueño. La luna llena estaba detrás de la chica y era tan brillante que parecía ser Sam la que irradiaba esa luz tan hermosa, su piel brillaba por las gotas de agua iluminadas, su cabello también parecía brillar, el corazón comenzó a latirle con mucha fuerza

El ojiverde no acertaba ni a hablar, Sam dibujo una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, una repentina ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar, la gótica miró el cielo y luego volvió sus ojos a Danny como si evaluara a cada uno

Antes que pudiera alguien decir algo más... el sentido fantasma del ojiverde se activó... ambos intercambiaron una mirada, la noche sería un poco pesada...

**Continuará  
- Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Quiero agradecer a las personas tan geniales que me dejaron mi review wii**


	6. Una Triste Determinación

**Cap. 6: Una Triste Determinación**

En efecto, pronto Skulker les salió al paso, lucía tremendamente enojado

"¿creiste que lo que me hiciste se iba a quedar así niño?" preguntó con voz llena de ira,

"¿qué quieres ahora?... ¿otra nueva paliza?" lo retó Danny con los ojos refulgientes, tenía miedo que ese pesado quisiera hacerle daño a Sam, en buen momento se le había ocurrido dejar el termo en el departamento... maldición

Entonces el cazador lanzó un rayo que lastimó a Danny levemente, Sam estaba horrorizada... ¿dónde estaban las armas cuando se las necesitaba?

"vamos chico fantasma" dijo Skulker lanzando otro rayo que Danny esquivó

"me decepcionas Skulker" replicó el ojiverde lanzándole rayos de energía mientras Sam localizaba visualmente algún objeto útil... nada, bueno, casi nada, tal vez... tomo entre sus dedos una piedra que arrojó al cazador antes de que estrangulara a Danny

El fantasma dirigió su mirada a la gótica quien tragó saliva, le apuntó un rayo y Danny perdió totalmente el control

"Danny, Danny basta" pidió horrorizada, jamás lo había visto atacar a nadie de ese modo y casi sintió compasión por Skulker, casi, considerando que un segundo antes había intentado lastimarla... para cuando Danny dejó de golpear a Skulker la lluvía había cesado... Sam lucía preocupada, Danny exhibía una extraña mirada... que lucía fiera... sus ojos por un momento parecieron rojos y eso la asustó más

"Danny" intentó tocarle el brazo que lucía una herida poco profunda

El aludido pegó un brinco y le dirigió una repentinamente dura mirada, misma que se dulcificó al tacto de la joven ojivioleta

---

"¿qué te pasa Sam?" preguntó Danny mientras la gótica le curaba la herida en total silencio sin siquiera dirigir su vista a él

"no me pasa nada" dijo ella

"estás mintiendo, eres mala para eso Sam" replicó Danny "ahora dime que te pasa"

"ya te dije que nada"

Esa insistencia suya en ocultar las cosas era un poco desesperante para el Halfa quien sin mayores miramientos la tomó del brazo y la sentó a su lado en el sofá, Sam clavó en él sus ojos asustados, especialmente cuando lo sintió acariciar su mejilla con suavidad... eso no estaba bien, pero se sentía bien... ¿en que rayos estaba pensando?... okay, definitivamente Danny tenía un lado bipolar que ella ciertamente no conocía... el modo en que él la miró, la hacía temblar y no precisamente por el frío o por el miedo, tragó saliva con dificultad mientras los dedos de su amigo bajaban a su hombro, Sam trató de recapitular, le había dado una paliza que hubiera matado a cualquier mortal a Skulker y ahora parecía sólo un adolescente enamorado y deseoso de estar con el objeto de su cariño... ah, ahí estaba la clave: deseo, probablemente las hormonas de Danny sólo le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero la idea de ser sólo el desahogo de un adolescente no le hacía ninguna gracia y sin embargo... se seguía sintiendo tan bien

"¿en que piensas?" le preguntó suavemente en el oído tomándola por sorpresa, sentir el cálido aliento contra su piel no era de gran ayuda, no le estaba ayudando a pensar

¿En que estaba pensando? buena pregunta, no tenía ni la más pálida idea... y no tuvo mucho tiempo de hilvanar ideas cuando sintió los labios de Danny buscando los suyos, intentó oponer resistencia voltéando la cara, pero con una ternura indecible, él tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la hizo mirarlo, sólo para capturar sus labios en un beso juguetón y dulce que se sentía muy bien, a Sam no le costó ningún trabajo volver a caer, rayos, era la tercera vez, el tercer beso y ella seguía sin aprender la lección... era difícil, muy difícil calmar el mar de emociones que Danny le hacía sentir, fue más difícil cuando sintió la lengua del ojiazul recorriendo su boca, no quiso quedarse atrás y quedó gratamente sorprendida al descubrir que Danny tenía un cierto sabor como a menta, jamás lo había notado antes... pronto se quedaron sin aire y fue necesario romper el contacto

Sam sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que estaba latiendo, parecía que se hubiera lanzado a correr un maratón o algo similar, y Danny, estaba sonriendo, no sabía porque pero estaba sonriendo, parecía feliz... ella, ella también lo estaba, era agradable besarlo, especialmente considerando que las 3 ocasiones había sido él quien lo había propiciado, pero seguía sin ser correcto... definitivamente esto de vivir juntos no estaba resultando buena idea, cada día se convencía más de ello

"¿ya te calmaste?" preguntó ligeramente alterada

"¿de qué estás hablando?" preguntó él confundido

"no me vas a decir que la paliza que le diste a Skulker fue algo normal ¿no?"

Danny suspiró "tal vez me excedí, pero... te estaba amenazando, no podía dejar que te hiciera daño, eres..."

Sam se puso en pie, no estaba lista para escuchar un 'eres mi mejor amiga' luego de haber compartido un beso que significaba tanto para ella

"¿pero tú si puedes hacerme daño?" le preguntó en voz baja haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar las lágrimas que querían correr por sus mejillas

"¿qué?" una vez más el lado despistado de Danny salía a relucir "Sam, yo, nunca, yo..."

"déjalo así Danny" suspiró ella, verlo confundido era una imágen adorable pero no deseaba otra cosa que ir a su cuarto "buenas noches"

Dicho esto se marchó, Danny la observó irse y lanzó un profundo suspiro

"jamás te haría daño, eres lo que más amo en este mundo Sam" musitó y se llevó los dedos a los labios, sonrió al recordar que a pesar de todo, Sam había vuelto a responder a su beso...

---

"no lo puedo creer" Sam miraba la pantalla de computadora como si estuviera leyendo griego o algo similar

Esa frase había sido acompañada de un grito que había llegado a oídos de Danny y lo había hecho despertar para ir corriendo al cuarto de la gótica

"¿qué pasa Sam?" preguntó alarmado

Por toda respuesta recibió un abrazo enorme de parte de Sam, mismo que lo desconcertó, ella no era el tipo de chica que abrazaba pero, no le importaba, con tal de tenerla cerca

"me aceptaron Danny, no lo puedo creer", le dijo enmedio del abrazo y Danny pudo jurar que estaba llorando "me aceptaron en la Academia de Arte en Europa" contó entre sollozos

"entonces ¿por qué lloras?" preguntó él confundido, temía que Sam estuviera en uno de esos días donde las mujeres se ponen un poco, (bastante) sensibles

"porque oh Danny, pensé que no lo iba a lograr yo... aún no lo puedo creer" rompió el abrazo con los ojos húmedos "mira el mail y dime que no estoy mal"

Danny se acercó a la pantalla y leyó:

_"Señorita Samantha Manson:_

Es un honor para nosotros informarle que ha sido aceptada en la Academia de Arte bla, bla, bla... que empieza clases el día 01 de septiembre del año en curso, le rogamos que.."

A Danny se le heló la sangre, _"le rogamos que se presente en la Academia con un mes de anticipación para poner en orden toda su documentación así como para..."_

Ya no quiso seguir leyendo... no quería ser egoísta pero... no soportaría perderla... y sin embargo verla tan ilusionada...

"felicidades Sam" le dijo mientras con ternura le secaba las lágrimas "en verdad te lo mereces"

"al principio pensé que iba a estar sola ahí pero... Caleb irá conmigo"

Ahora si Danny sintió que se le helaba la sangre "¿ah si?" fue lo único que pudo articular

"si, va un curso más adelantado que yo pero... al menos, vamos a estar juntos" dijo irreflexivamente "estuve viendo, parece que la estancia dura 5 años" comentó vagamente

Danny palideció... ¿5 años? eso era demasiado tiempo, y sin embargo era entendible... ya no era preparatoria, ya no era un juego, ahora era algo más serio... también él estaría en una facultad, probablemente en Florida, pero de todos modos también dejaría de verla... de todos modos el destino los iba a tener separados y a ella la iba a tener muy junto a Caleb... como odiaba a ese sujeto...

"Danny¿te importa? voy a cambiarme" dijo Sam y Danny salió de la habitación preguntándose porque la vida se empeñaba en separar a la gente

No tuvo mucho tiempo de reflexionar puesto que su sentido fantasma se activó...

---

Cuando llegó a casa, ya era de noche, vaya día ajetreado, se dejó caer en su cama cuando escuchó la puerta: era Sam, parecía que también acababa de llegar, salió del cuarto para verla, para su degracia iba con Caleb

"hola Danny" saludó él alegremente

"hola" gruñó el ojiazul y se fijo en que su rival tenía la mano de Sam sujeta entre sus dedos

"gracias por traerme eres un amor" dijo Sam y Danny juro que había oído mal¿amor?, nunca había oído a Sam hablar así a menos que fuera sarcasmo y entonces vio como se daban un pequeño beso en los labios... esa imágen no le hacía gracia, ninguna gracia, fulminó con la mirada a Caleb y luego fulminó a la puerta por la cual había salido

"seguro pasaste un buen rato" comentó con acritud

Sam rodó los ojos "si lo hice¿sabes Danny?, estuve pensando y creo que esto no esta bien"

"¿qué cosa?" preguntó él presa de un ataque súbito de pánico, no le gusto el tono en voz de la ojivioleta

"esto de vivir juntos... necesitamos unos días de espacio sabes, creo que sería prudente para ambos"

Danny no daba crédito a sus oídos... le estaba pidiendo espacio y tiempo, tal vez sus arranques la ponían más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir...

"si es por lo que paso te prometo que..." dijo sintiendo un vacío, no soportaba la idea de no volver a besarla, pero tampoco soportaría un sólo día sin verla

"Danny, solamente necesitamos tiempo, los dos... por eso" tragó saliva y lo miró "decidí irme unos días con Caleb"

"¿qué?" preguntó Danny con pánico¿qué rayos pretendía ese tipo?

"soy su novia, lo más natural es que pasemos cierto, tiempo juntos... me dijo que tendría que viajar por unos cuantos días, me preguntó si me interesaba ir con él, yo creo que nos servirá para conocernos y para que tú y yo nos demos cierto tiempo para reflexionar"

Nunca en su vida Danny se había sentido tan lastimado...

**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Necesitaba hacer eso... tal vez no tenga lógica pero así soy yo... no tengo lógica y soy una loca de lo peor. Además estoy contenta, mi vida académica no esta tan mal (vacaciones wii)  
quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron "En Soledad" sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz  
Caleb tendrá más participación en el proximo capítulo lo prometo y tal vez en el cap. 8 tengan que ver mi lado kleenex... jajajaja si la canción se adapta a lo que quiero, será un poco kleenex-seller  
see ya y gracias a todos por sus reviews**


	7. Para Conocernos Mejor

**Cap. 7: Para Conocernos Mejor**

"no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto" decretó Danny con los brazos cruzados mirando a Sam hacer una maleta pequeña

"ya te dije que es lo mejor para ambos" dijo ella al tiempo que le daba una cálida sonrisa nerviosa

El ojiazul rodó los ojos, no estaba seguro de ello, sentía que si Sam se iba, tal vez... sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar tonterías. Cuando vio que la maleta estaba cerrada, la tomó y Sam sonrió

"eres tan caballeroso" apuntó mientras caminaban hacia la sala

Cinco minutos después, Caleb apareció y se llevó a la gótica, Danny sintió un extraño vació en el pecho...

---

"¿conducirás todo el trayecto?" se asombró Sam mientras iban en el auto del joven castaño

"es mejor, así podremos hablar y no tendremos que ser interrumpidos" dijo él y Sam sonrió

"¿de qué podemos hablar?"

Caleb se encogió de hombros "si quieres pon música, tengo algunos CD's en esa bolsa"

Sam tomó la bolsa y observó el contenido, vaya Caleb tenía un gusto musical muy diverso, encontró desde música clásica hasta rock pesado, vaya, quien lo diría, encontró un Ipod, ah mala suerte, estaba descargado... uhm, cerró los ojos y le pasó el primer CD que agarró

"¿segura?"

Sam vaciló, luego asintió

Genial, había tomado un CD de música clásica, Caleb se rió ante la cara de Sam mientras comenzaba a sonar la melodía _Für Elise_... Sam tamborileó con los dedos mientras se relajaba ante la melodía... él le tomó la mano cariñosamente y la apretó con ternura provocándole una sonrisa, no podía ser tan difícil enamorarse de un chico como Caleb, seguramente no le costaría ningún trabajo desterrar todos sus sentimientos por Danny ajenos a la amistad de su mente y de su corazón

"llegaremos en un par de horas," le informó "¿quieres dormirte? te prometo que no te voy a hacer nada"

Sam negó con la cabeza "no tengo sueño, prefiero dormir en la mañana, tengo más hábitos nocturnos"

Caleb sonrió y le robó un rápido beso en los labios, para Sam fue extraño, seguía sin poder arrancarse el sabor de Danny de su boca, pero tendría que poder hacerlo ¿no?

Continuaron el trayecto en calma... la luna brillaba, las estrellas se veian lejanas... el cielo se veía despejado... era un paisaje hermoso...

---

Tres días.

Tres días sin Sam y Danny sentía que se iba a volver loco, no dejaba de mirar la puerta, esperando que ella volviera y la espera lo estaba consumiendo, no podía comer, no podía dormir, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en ella, se llevó la botella de cerveza a los labios sólo por tener algo que hacer

"Danny ¿te quieres calmar?" preguntó Tuck mirándolo con desaprobación "si a Sam se le ocurre quedarse por donde sea que este 4 meses te va a dar una congestión alcohólica o algo peor"

"no digas eso ni de broma" pidió desesperado, sus ojos estaban surcados por profundas ojeras, cortesía de las noches de insomnio y de algún modo increíble se veía más delgado

Tucker lo miró con pena "¿por qué no se lo dijiste?"

"no pude" dijo por primera vez entendiendo de que hablaba "si me hubiera rechazado... si... si no me quisiera"

"¿y si lo hiciera?" aventuró Tuck "¿te das cuenta de que tu silencio la arrojó a los brazos de Caleb?"

Danny arrojó la botella vacía contra la pared más cercana y observó las gotitas pender de los cristales rotos. Odiaba cuando Tucker tenía razón.

---

"¿estás seguro que tienes 19 años?" preguntó Sam intentando respirar mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

"ehm, de acuerdo a mi acta de nacimiento, si creo que sí ¿por qué?" preguntó Caleb sentándose a su lado

"parece que empezaste tu vida social desde la cuna" comentó ella con ironía

"no exageres, son sólo unos conocidos de la familia"

Habían pasado tres días sin parar yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, la familia de Caleb tenía trato con toda la ciudad según parecía, ya habían recorrido Nueva York de pies a cabeza, realmente, era una ciudad que no descansaba nunca, muy bulliciosa y muy ocupada todo el tiempo, habían ido a la ópera, a recitales, en fin, a lugares donde la gótica se sentía a gusto y habían cenado en lugares muy elegantes, con un ambiente idílico... a Sam le sorprendía que Caleb pudiera conocer sus gustos si no tenían tanto tiempo de conocerse...

Esa noche estaban en el cuarto de hotel, era una suit de lujo, con una hermosa vista a la ciudad inquieta y ruidosa, aunque el ruido no los alcanzaba, estaba muy lujosa, de hecho Sam acababa de salir del jacuzzi, era excesivamente relajante... llevaba una bata de seda encima y se sentía diferente, su novio estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera durmiendo o algo así, se sentó a su lado y suspiró,

_"es hermoso" había dicho mientras miraban una ópera_

_"sabía que te gustaría"_

Si, Caleb la conocía bastante bien y sentía que eran muy afínes... se acercó a él y dudosa, capturó sus labios con los suyos, acto que la sorprendió, era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa de besar a alguien, jamás lo había hecho, siempre habían sido ellos quienes la besaban a ella

Era un beso, se sentía bien y justamente por eso Sam se sentía confundida, no le molestaba sentir las manos de Caleb sobre su cintura, lo que le preocupaba es que de algún modo el rostro de Danny comenzaba a hacerse transparente, por decirlo de alguna manera... ¿cómo podía?... se dio cuenta de que estaban entrando a terreno peligroso cuando un gemido escapo de sus labios y se fijo que sus manos estaban acercándose a un lugar un tanto impropio, más roja que un tomate se separó y ambos se quedaron viendo cualquier lugar menos a ellos mismos

"Sam lo siento" se apresuró a disculpar Caleb "no debí"

"fue culpa mía, fui yo quien" guardó silencio, sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Danny, que raro sentimiento "estos días han sido maravillosos, pero, siento, todo ha sido para mí y eso me sabe un poco mal," confesó

No le gustaba un tratamiento especial, a pesar de que era agradable

"Sam, me gusta complacerte, eres mi novia y yo... yo te adoro, jamás pensé que pudiera decir eso de alguien... de nuevo... tú me hiciste ver que no todo era una mentira, que no todas las chicas son iguales... tú eres lo mejor y lo más honesto que me ha pasado"

La gótica tragó saliva... su interior se debatía entre ambos y él pensaba que ella era honesta. Caleb se puso en pie y caminó hacia una mesita de noche, de donde extrajó una cajita, regresó donde estaba Sam y la abrió, la joven se quedó sorprendida, dentro estaba contenido un hermoso collar, que tenía un dije en forma de lágrima, una lágrima de zafiro, lo observó confundida

"era de mi madre," le explicó y Sam notó un cierto tono triste "antes de morir me dijo que sólo se lo diera a aquella mujer con quien quisiera estar toda mi vida... bueno Samantha, esa mujer eres tú"

Sam estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas "Caleb... ¿no crees que?... es decir... ¿yo?... digo, somos muy jóvenes"

"lo sé, no es que te este pidiendo que nos casemos aquí y ahora, falta mucho para eso, sólo quiero que aceptes llevarlo contigo, estoy convencido de que no encontraría una mejor dueña para él"

"Caleb"

"si es un poco precipitado, lo siento, nunca antes me había sentido así por nadie Sam y yo"

La gótica se mordió el labio y le tomó la mano, pensaba que era una locura, pero, era muy tierno que Caleb le hubiera dicho todo eso, ella jamás pensó que alguien le pudiera hablar así "sería un honor llevarlo conmigo" dijo y dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa

Caleb le devolvió el gesto y le coloco el collar, Sam sintió un cosquilleo, porque estaba frío, suspiró cuando lo sintió reposar sobre su piel, el joven de cabellos castaños le acarició la mejilla

"mañana es nuestro último día en Nueva York," dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que era irresistible, y que lograba derretir el hielo más frío "sé que no es lo que te gusta, pero me gustaría que fueramos a un concierto antes de partir"

Sam ni siquiera pensó en negarse... era un concierto, así fuera de un género totalmente opuesto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, tendría que tener algún lado positivo

---

"tiene que haber algo bueno en todo esto" se dijo mientras repasaba a la gente a su alrededor, Caleb no había dejado de tomar su mano desde que habían entrado al recinto, el concierto era de una artista canadiense

"Avril Lavigne" le había dicho

En cuanto las luces se apagaron la gente comenzó a gritar, Sam pensó que aquello era una locura, luego una mujer rubia hizo acto de aparición saludando a la gente que se acabo la garganta, Sam realmente se alegró de que Caleb no estuviera gritando con ellos...

Pasaron las 3/4 partes del concierto en medio de gritos y la gente parada, pero ahora todo se había vuelto reflexivo, Sam podía escuchar algunas frases pero no sentía que se pudiera identificar con ellas, no realmente... excepto, se puso algo reflexiva cuando escuchó la canción, la última canción... una chica a su lado estaba llorando y no era la única, aunque la gótica no podía entender porque...

Cuando concluyó el concierto, estaban en el auto... seguía pensando en la dichosa canción... bueno, realmente no esperaba nunca tener que pasar por algo que provocara que una canción la hiciera llorar...

----

La puerta que tanto había esperado por fin se había abierto, pero Danny estaba inmerso en una lucha contra uno de sus típicos enemigos... lo cual en parte fue bueno porque se libró de ver el beso tan cariñoso que Caleb le robó a Sam y que ella con gusto recibió... dejo su maleta en su cuarto... caminó hacia la mecedora y abrió una lata de refresco, de hecho no había mucho de donde elegir en el refrigerador, el débil bamboleo de la mecedora bastó para que se quedara dormida...

"Sam" el sonido de su nombre se filtró lentamente, pero no quiso despertar "Sam despierta"

A continuación sintió una mano en su mejilla y abrió los ojos, frente a ella estaba Danny y lucía triste, se alarmó al ver las ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos de bebé, se incorporó y el collar salió a relucir, Danny clavó su mirada en la pieza de joyería con tristeza

"hola Danny" saludó insegura, el Halfa dibujo una sonrisa extraña

"¿a dónde fuiste?" preguntó con curiosidad

"Nueva York, es hermosa, una ciudad que nunca descansa" dijo ella con voz baja y luego notó la insistente mirada de Danny en el collar, lo metió dentro de su blusa "Caleb me lo dió"

"debiste haberlo pasado genial" comentó con cierta molestia, estaba parado frente a ella y ahora evitaba su mirada, se estaba muriendo de celos

"fue lindo" cedió ella "bien, nunca me había divertido tanto,"

"me alegro por ti" dijo Danny fríamente y se fue a su cuarto azotando la puerta

Sam sabía que su comentario lo había ofendido, pero no esperaba que tanto... como fuera, no le gustaba la idea de estar por siempre enojada con su mejor amigo así que caminó al cuarto, tocó la puerta y el Halfa la ignoró... era una actitud que esperaba así que optó por abrir la puerta, lo encontró acostado con los ojos cerrados de espaldas a ella aunque sabía que no estaba dormido

"Danny," no hubo respuesta "sé que me estás oyendo, no quise decir lo que dije, es decir fue genial pero, nunca se va a comparar a lo que sentía cuando te ayudabamos a capturar fantasmas,"

No supo en que punto se había sentado en el borde de la cama, el caso era que su mano estaba a punto de posarse en su hombro... se contuvo... ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, iba a pararse cuando

"¿pudiste pensar las cosas?" preguntó Danny sin voltearse a verla

Sam guardó silencio, la verdad, se había confundido más que nunca... no sabía que hacer, no quería lastimar a ninguno de los dos... no era lógico amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero no quería averiguar cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por cada uno, no estaba preparada para decidirlo...

"entiendo" dijo con un dejo de dolor, mismo dolor que se anido en el pecho de la gótica, ella no lo veía pero él estaba llorando, sentía que acababa de perder una batalla, la batalla más importante, sin realmente haber podido hacer nada... sentía que acababa de perderla para siempre y entonces pensó que tal vez... lo mejor fuera irse...

Esa simple palabra bastó para que las lágrimas brotaran por los ojos de la ojivioleta, no intentó secarlas, no intentó moverse, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, odiaba cuando las cosas se volvían tan complicadas

Danny la escuchó sollozar bajito y se volvió hacia ella, sin intentar ocultar el llanto que aún asomaba a sus hermosos ojos azules, se incorporó y con ternura le enjugó las lágrimas, sintiendo como ella hacía lo mismo, la gótica intentó hablar pero el Halfa se adelantó presionando suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, Sam se quedó quieta, cuando intentó responder él se separó, ella lo observó más confundida todavía... era extraño, quería besarlo, sentía que si lo hacía se iba a arrepentir, pero si no lo hacía, tal vez se iba a arrepentir más todavía... diablos, su cabeza se negaba y su corazón la presionaba, tendría que hacerle caso a su razón... se puso en pie, sus rodillas temblaban y se sorprendió al ver que aún podían sostenerla, entonces Danny la tomó de la mano y clavó en ella sus ojos suplicantes

"no te vayas" pidió en voz baja, él también tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas

Su voluntad flaqueaba "Danny" decir su nombre no era de gran ayuda

"quédate," dijo él casi en un susurro "quédate conmigo"

Sam cedió, se sentó a su lado y sintió una descarga de adrenalina mientras el ojiazul buscaba sus labios tiernamente, respondió a su beso... sus manos comenzaron a interactuar, sus mentes comenzaron a nublarse... sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello de Danny quien comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello, mientras sus manos vagaban por la ropa... cuando sus ojos se encontraron, por primera vez... Sam sintió que él podía sentir algo más que una simple amistad por ella... y por primera vez, deseo que ese momento no terminara nunca...

**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
gracias x los reviews... estoy muy contenta  
No quiero matar a nadie (aunque creo que alguien me va a querer matar a mí lol) sólo, estoy loca (no se nota mucho ¿no?)  
Lamentablemente veo novelas desde los 6 años, así que no puedo hacer mucho por mi cerebro terriblemente atrofiado... see ya... espero reviews... aunque sean amenazas (mientras no me llegue la cuenta por el funeral de alguien me conformo) y no avienten verdurazos, el precio de las verduras es muy elevado**


	8. Cuando No Estás

**Cap. 8: Cuando No Estás**

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se dio la vuelta y observó con pesar el reloj digital que yacía en la mesita de noche... leía las 8 de la mañana, con un triste suspiro clavó su mirada violeta en el techo y trató de pensar con claridad, sus dedos acariciaron distraídamente el collar que estaba en su pecho, se acostó boca abajo y enterró la cara en la almohada... _su_ almohada... aspiró ese aroma que había logrado enloquecerla desde siempre... pero que ahora había perdido

_"necesito tiempo Danny" había dicho en voz baja mientras rompía el contacto con el joven Halfa "ambos sabemos que esto no esta bien"_

_"y sin embargo sigues aquí Sam, vamos, te amo" susurró e intentó acariciar su rostro, la gótica clavó en él sus ojos llenos de dudas, como si lo dudara "sabes que es verdad"_

_"es un poco tarde para decirlo ¿no te parece?" preguntó obstinadamente y evadió la mirada de Danny, no podía soportar el dolor reflejado en sus ojos azules_

_"sé que sientes lo mismo por mí" dijo Danny cruzandose de brazos dejando un espacio prudente entre ambos "aunque no me lo digas"_

_Ella guardó silencio, era lo mejor que sabía hacer ahora que su corazón se encontraba tan confundido_

Se puso en pie y encendió el radio, cambió las estaciones hasta que dio con una que tenía una canción que se le hizo vagamente familiar... reconoció el piano, claro, había oído la canción ese día en Nueva York... sintió una lágrima precediendo a las demás en su recorrido por sus mejillas... deseo que Danny estuviera ahí para secar su llanto, como antes, jamás se imagino que pudiera echar tanto de menos ese tacto tan dulce, su aliento acariciando su piel, sus dedos enjugando sus lágrimas... las palabras tiernas que sólo eran para ella... sólo para ella.

* * *

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Una semana, una semana sin Danny, jamás en su vida había sentido que la soledad pudiera pesar tanto... unos cuantos días se habían vuelto una total agonía, no sabía como detener ese vacío en su pecho al pensar que parecían años los que habían transcurrido... ya lo había echado de menos desde el momento en que se fue... 

Caminó a su cuarto, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, y toda la habitación estaba impregnada de su perfume... la cama donde habían estado juntos, el cuarto que había sido testigo de esa confesión que ella no había sabido valorar...

"perdóname Danny" susurró bajito, las lágrimas corriendo por su cara

* * *

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side**

* * *

No podía olvidar ese día, había sido tan triste... la despedida 

_Acababa de regresar al apartamento, había estado con Caleb, aunque se sentía culpable... quería contarle que amaba a otro, pero no podía, sentía que él no merecía algo así, ninguno de los dos lo merecía... caminó hacia su cuarto y notó que el cuarto del Halfa estaba abierto, lo vio haciendo una maleta pequeña, su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso en su pecho_

_"¿Danny?" preguntó al entrar "¿qué estás haciendo?"_

_"necesitamos tiempo y espacio" dijo él sin rodeos "tú misma lo dijiste"_

_"pero Danny" las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, maldito su orgullo, "no necesitas"_

_"¿irme?" una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en sus labios "ya lo creo que sí, te amo y no lo voy a seguir negando, pero creo que tú ya elegiste entre Caleb y yo, seré un buen perdedor, lo prometo" añadió, el dolor reflejado en sus ojos_

_"Danny yo" quiso decir pero él la silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios _

_"te amo y quiero verte feliz, es lo único que pido" dijo y caminó hacia la sala, la gótica lo siguió, no podía dejarlo ir, pero tampoco tenía argumentos para detenerlo... tomó su mano y se negó a soltarlo, él se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, soltó la maleta y con ternura enjugó ese llanto, Sam quería hablar pero había un nudo en su garganta, Danny sonrió vagamente, acortó la distancia y le dio un beso, antes de que ella pudiera responder, se separó y soltó su rostro_

_"perdóname Sam" murmuró, uno... dos... tres... seis... la gótica se quedo parada mientras veía a Danny desaparecer por la puerta, sólo seis pasos le costó salir, cuando se fue, su corazón se rompió en pequeños pedazos... y cada uno de esos pedazos, comenzó a extrañarlo en demasia..._

* * *

**When you walked away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**---**

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you**

* * *

Lejos, pero a la vez cerca, desde un edificio contiguo, una figura invisible observaba a una destrozada Sam abrazar la almohada que él había utilizado para dormir, un suspiro escapo de sus labios, odiaba verla así, pero sabía que su decisión había sido la correcta, al menos eso esperaba... 

Las manos de Sam extrajeron una hoja de papel y un lápiz, casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a hacer trazos... cuando bajo la mirada, notó que había dibujado el rostro de Danny, el rostro del chico que en verdad amaba, el rostro de aquel a quien había comenzado a perder, las lágrimas que dejo caer embarraron el grafito y la gótica rompió a llorar, necesitaba una palabra, una sóla palabra del ojiazul para que su día mejorara, para que nada fuera difícil

"te extraño Danny" le dijo a la nada, aunque una parte de ella sintió como si él la hubiera escuchado

* * *

**When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay...  
I miss you**

* * *

Un día más de completa rutina maquinal... Sam sabía que no faltaba mucho para que tuviera que ir a Europa, sólo que hasta eso había perdido interés para ella en ese momento... lo único que le importaba no estaba con ella, era horrible saber que lo había tenido solo para perderlo por sus dudas... malditas dudas, pero era más horrible no tener el valor para enfrentar a Caleb y pedirle perdón por no amarlo 

Tomó la muñequera entre sus manos y la dejo en su lugar, también esos aparatos, los comunicadores, el espectro-deflector, todo, la hacían recordar los momentos felices que paso durante su adolescencia cuando ayudaba a Danny a combatir fantasmas molestos... sólo habían pasado 4 años de eso y se sentía como si hubiera ocurrido en una vida pasada.

Estaba en el cuarto de Danny, había encontrado un par de playeras tiradas en el piso, había dejado una ahí y la otra la tenía puesta, todavía olía a él, y llevarla puesta era un modo de recordar su calor, su protección... todo lo que la había hecho y la seguía haciendo sentir, sabía por Tucker que Danny combatía a los fantasmas rebeldes de Amity Park y sonreía, estaba orgullosa del bien que Danny hacía al pueblo... pero eso no quitaba lo mucho que lo extrañaba... sus ojos se posaron en la ventana, llovía y caía la noche, una combinación idilica, se puso en pie, sus ojos aún rojos por el llanto, sin molestarse por tomar su chamarra salió del lugar y caminó hacia ningún sitio en específico...

* * *

**I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do**

* * *

Se sentó en medio del césped del parque, estaba totalmente empapada pero no importaba, pegó sus rodillas a su pecho, y se encerró en sus recuerdos, siempre que ella y Danny habían tenido algún problema ella era la que se iba, la diferencia era que en esa ocasión no había habido problema, lo extrañaba, había contado cada paso que dio para llegar a la puerta y salir del departamento, su corazón se había hecho añicos y dudaba que pudiera sanar la herida, nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas confundiéndose con la lluvia 

"Danny" le susurró a la nada "te amo"

Escuchó un suspiro ahogado detrás de ella, sabía quien era, pero no quiso volverse, temía perderlo como se pierde un sueño, pero quería verlo, quería abrazarlo... quería... se dio la vuelta y lo observó alejarse, sus ojos volvieron a llorar

"no te vayas" le gritó y poniéndose en pie caminó hacia él, lo tomó de la mano y él la observó "no quiero, Danny... ¿no ves cuanto te necesito?" preguntó mientras el Halfa la observaba, pero no la escuchó, se alejó de ella quien sintió un vacío en el pecho...

* * *

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

* * *

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero no se habían atrevido a notarlo antes¿cómo habían podido ser tan ciegos?... todo mundo lo había notado, menos ellos... Sam lo sabía y sabía que Danny también lo sabía, pero estaban perdiendo todo de nuevo... se quedó de rodillas en el cespéd mientras lo observaba detenerse, vacilar y regresar a ella

* * *

**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah… yeah**

* * *

La tomó entre sus brazos, Sam se dejo llevar ante el sentimiento desbordante que dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios, sentía una tibieza conocida extenderse por todo su cuerpo mientras sus labios se fundían con los de él... sus brazos rodearon su cuello y sintió a Danny sujetarla firmemente por la cintura, cuando se separaron, el Halfa la llevó hasta el apartamento volando, Sam se abrazó con fuerza a él sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, con tanta fuerza que apenas le permitía respirar, Danny no dejo de cargarla y con suavidad la depositó sobre el colchón, la gótica no podía ni siquiera hablar, las palabras se perdían en su garganta, él intentó alejarse, pero ella lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia ella, buscando sus labios con desesperación, el joven se transformó en humano y la besó con el alma, 

Sólo ruidos ahogados salieron de labios de Sam quien tenía la mente bloqueada e incapacitada para pensar en algo que no fueran los labios de Danny sobre su cuello, bajando juguetonamente, sintiendo sus manos adentro de la playera y sobre su piel aún fría y húmeda, recorriendo, subiendo, depositando besos cálidos que le robaban las ideas... se reflejo en sus ojos y dejo que su mirada lo que las palabras no podían expresar

* * *

**All I ever wanted was for you  
To know, everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me yeah...**

* * *

La luz del sol golpeó con violencia sus párpados, obligándola a abrirlos y a parpadear un par de veces para terminar de acostumbrarse a la luz, la almohada estaba fría, le costó un rato recordar porque, se dio la vuelta en el colchón, suspiró al recordar que Danny había estado con ella, su olor seguía presente en su cama, sonrió ignorando el sentimiento de culpa que nació en su pecho al revivir en su mente, los besos y las caricias... pero ahora el Halfa no estaba, a Sam no le soprendió 

_"¿Danny?" lo llamó al verlo buscando su playera_

_"siento haberte despertado" contestó él sin mirarla, Sam se cubrió con la sábana y se acercó a él, puso una mano en su hombro y sus ojos se encontraron "es muy temprano todavía"_

_"lo sé, creo que estoy haciendo una excepción a mis hábitos nocturnos" dijo dibujando una falsa sonrisa, Danny le acarició la mejilla una parte de él se sentía culpable por haberse robado a la inocente niña y haber dejado a la mujer_

_Iba a decir algo más pero el Halfa la calló con un beso, no quería que toda la maravilla de una noche se viera perdida por unas palabras insensibles... la gótica entendió y contuvo el aliento hasta que lo vio marchar, se dejo caer en la cama, sintiendo una nueva emoción dentro de ella..._

Lo echaba de menos, y no se arrepentía de ese momento de entrega, su primera vez... había pensado realmente en conservarla para el hombre que amara y el día de su boda, bueno, no se habían casado pero realmente amaba a Danny asi que no estaba fallándole a sus convicciones aunque sin duda habría decepcionado a un montón de gente, comenzando por sus padres y Caleb... Caleb, ahora si que tenía que hablar con él...

* * *

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok**

**I miss you.**

* * *

La televisión tenía el video de esa canción en el momento justo en que terminó y cuando lo hizo, Sam tenía los ojos nuevamente inundados en llanto... por primera vez entendió lo que habían sentido las personas durante el concierto... por primera vez experimentaba lo que era que una canción la hiciera llorar 

"hace unas horas estuviste aquí, y ya te vuelvo a echar de menos Danny" le susurró a la almohada

**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
soy malvada, yo sé, pero sus reviews me llenaron de más dudas de las que ya tenía, _suspiro_, vaya tengo que dejar de ver novelas,  
la canción, bueno, tenía ganas de usarla, desde la primera vez que la oí me hizo llorar, en serio (deja vú) adoro esa canción... see ya, como se venga la tormenta me echan de aquí  
"When You're Gone" © Avril Lavigne  
nótese que yo tengo una extraña fijación con la noche y la lluvia, todo ocurre con esos elementos**


	9. ¿Amistad?

**Cap. 9: ¿Amistad?**

Despertó sintiendo confusión, había un ruido que no terminaba de identificar colándose en su mente, tardó un par de minutos en notar que era el teléfono, suspirando alcanzó el fastidioso aparato y contestó

"¿diga?" reprimiendo apenas un bostezo

"hola linda¿te he despertado?

"C-Caleb" musitó Sam perdiendo todo rastro de sueño "ehm, no, no, eh, ya estaba despierta" mintió incorporándose sobre el colchón

"¿estás bien? te oyes un poco rara?" preguntó externando preocupación

Por un segundo Sam pensó en mentir, en fingir que su vida era perfecta, pero no podía, sabía que no era justo ni para Danny ni para Caleb... ella no lo amaba y era algo que debía enfrentar

"s-no" dijo luego de unos minutos de debate mental consigo misma "no Caleb, tenemos que hablar"

"¿es grave?" volvió a preguntar sonando más serio

"si, pero no es algo que se pueda discutir por teléfono, tenemos que vernos"

"¿quieres que vaya a tu casa?" preguntó él sin mayores rodeos

"si, aquí te espero" se limitó a decir Sam y colgó el teléfono mientras se apresuraba a tomar una rápida ducha antes de que su 'novio' llegara

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello con los dedos repaso la joya que pendía de su pecho y lentamente la quitó de ahí, sentía que quemaba y se sentía indigna, ya le había parecido que no debería haberla aceptado, había sentido como si la piedra hubiera quemado su piel cuando ella y Danny... un escalofrío placentero recorrió la espalda de la gótica al recordar las manos del ojiazul sobre su cuerpo... culpa mezclada con placer, una sensación dentro de todo muy agradable en su opinión...

Sumida en sus pensamientos casi pegó un brinco al oír el timbre, caminó hacia la puerta con paso firme aunque sentía que sus rodillas temblaban, y se sorprendió de que la sostuvieran cuando enfrentó el rostro angustiado de Caleb

"me asusté mucho Sam pensé que... ¿por qué te quitaste el collar?" preguntó repentinamente al advertir que ya no estaba en el lugar donde recordaba haberlo puesto

"siéntate por favor, yo, no puedo seguir así yo..." tomó aire y prosiguió "yo no te amo Caleb" dijo apenas mirándolo

Por varios minutos él ojiverde no dijo nada, simplemente la contempló en silencio luciendo como si hubiera sido defraudado por alguien a quien hubiera confiado algo precioso

"no puedo decir que esto no me sorprenda, siempre lo supe Sam, siempre lo vi en tus ojos, había un brillo especial cuando hablabas de él... a la larga esperaba que tú pudieras, no sé, quererme"

"te quiero, pero no como tú esperas, no puedo amarte"

"¿él te ama?" fue la sencilla pregunta que la sorprendió "quiero saber si hago bien dejándote en sus manos"

"si, él me ama" dijo Sam mirándolo de lleno a los ojos, Caleb dibujo una triste sonrisa y suspiró con pesadez

"supongo que aquí termina todo ¿no?" comentó más para sí mismo que para la ojivioleta

"supongo que sí" cedió ella ligeramente culpable, sabía que le había hecho daño con su confesión "realmente espero que aunque nuestros caminos se dividan, encuentres a alguien digno de ti, y de este collar"

Diciendo así le entregó la joya pero él la observó como si estuviera loca

"esa joya es tuya, yo te dije que mi madre habría sido dichosa sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos,"

"pero, no puedo aceptarla"

"acéptala como un regalo de amigos... ¿por qué seguimos siendo amigos cierto?" Sam vaciló y finalmente accedió a que se la volviera a poner

"dile a Danny que sea más cuidadoso" comentó con cierto tono casual y Sam alzó una ceja

"¿perdón?"

"tienes un..." Caleb señaló su propio cuello "moretón bastante bien marcado Sam"

La gótica se puso de mil colores, había estado tan preocupada temiendo la reacción de Caleb que no se había preocupado por ver si Danny le había dejado marcas durante su noche especial

"lo siento"

"esta bien, al menos uno de los dos será muy feliz, y créeme, tú lo mereces más que yo" sonrió Caleb era cierto que estaba dolido pero, habría sufrido más sabiéndola infeliz "además, nos veremos en Europa ¿recuerdas?"

"¿cómo olvidarlo? casi estoy deseando que llegue agosto" contestó ella aunque la idea de alejarse de Danny por 5 años no le hacía ninguna gracia

Caleb se puso en pie y observó a Sam con la mirada durante varios minutos como si estuviera evaluando que más decir, como si no se atreviera a pedirle algo que atormentaba su alma

"Sam" dijo en voz muy baja que la gótica a duras penas escuchó

"dime"

"me estaba preguntando si... te importaría... yo, es difícil pero... uhm"

"¿qué es?" presionó Sam viéndolo vacilar

"¿me dejarías darte un beso?" preguntó

Sam asintió lentamente

"pero no un beso de amigos, me refiero"

"se exactamente a qué te refieres y la respuesta es si, dejaré que me des un beso" sonrió marcando un enfasis en la penúltima palabra

Casi temblando Caleb se acercó a la ojivioleta quien cerró los ojos como anticipándose a lo que iba a venir, no era el primer beso que compartirían, pero era el último y además ella sentía como que era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haberle roto el corazón... el problema era que ellos no eran los únicos que presenciaban la escena...

Caleb acarició sus labios con una mezcla de tímidez y de miedo... sintió la tibieza en labios de la chica y suspiró sin notarlo, algo que la hizo actuar de un modo extraño, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras dejaba que el beso se profundizara hasta que tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire... todo eso había sido prescenciado por cierto peliblanco quien sintió algo muy doloroso en el pecho

'¿por qué Sam?' se preguntó mientras se alejaba de la horrible escena '¿por qué?' pero su partida no paso desapercibida pues en su huida derribo sin querer un florero y el ruido basto para alertar a la pelinegra quien en un instante comprendió que ella y Caleb no habían estado solos

"bueno Sam," dijo Caleb quien lucía más tranquilo y menos dolido "te veré luego"

"si, hasta luego" repuso distraída, sólo esperaba verlo salir para ir corriendo a buscar a Danny, no estaba segura de que tanto había oído, no quería que malentendiera las cosas

----

Se detuvo frente a un árbol del parque, no sabía porque pero había decidido parar ahí, se destransformó mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro... no le había gustado para nada ver a Sam, _su_ Sam besando a ese Caleb, por un instante la idea de mandar a Caleb a la Zona Fantasma le pareció lo más rasonable que podría hacer, escuchó pasos acelerados e identifico el perfume de la gótica, quiso echarse a volar pero ella lo detuvo por el brazo

"espera Danny, por favor" pidió controlando su respiración "no es lo que tú"

"¿lo que yo pienso?" completó él sintiendose agraviado "Sam estaba a punto de deslizar _su_ lengua en _tu_ garganta y ¿no es lo que yo pienso?"

"sé que suena ilógico pero en serio, no es lo que parece"

"¿y qué es entonces?" preguntó Danny mordazmente "porque lo que vi me pareció muy claro"

Sam sabía que no era el momento pero no pudo evitar sonreír mientras su pecho se llenaba de un gran orgullo

"no le veo la gracia" contestó él fríamente

"oh Danny lo siento pero... te amo" dijo arrojándose a sus brazos, había descubierto lo bien que se sentía al saber que Danny podía ser tan celoso,

"pero" el pobre parecía más confundido que de costumbre

"he descubierto lo mucho que me gusta que estés celoso" le susurró al oído antes de besarlo en la boca, algo que si bien sorprendió al pelinegro lo hizo responder antes de intentar averiguar más, cuando rompieron el contacto ambos habían caído en el suelo respirando agitadamente

"sigo sin entender" suspiró Danny sin dejar de pasar su mano por el cabello de su mejor amiga

"Caleb y yo terminamos" explicó ella "hemos quedado como amigos" ante esto el ojiazul alzó una ceja

"no creo que besaras de ese modo a Tucker, y él es tu amigo" dijo él

"Caleb me lo pidió, el último beso, yo no podía decir que no, sentí, que se lo debía"

"¿por qué terminaron?" se indignó Danny "vamos Sam"

"él lo vio"

"¿qué cosa?"

"el moretón que hiciste favor de dejarme en el cuello" le espetó ella a modo de broma "creo que no le gusto nada verlo"

"ehm¿te dejé un moretón?" se extraño el Halfa "créeme que no era mi inten-"

"lo sé" lo cortó ella con otro beso "volveré a verlo, en agosto, cuando viajemos a Europa"

"te amo Sam" se limitó a decir Danny alarmado ante lo poco que faltaba para ese bendito viaje "no quiero que lo olvides"

"yo también te amo Danny"

Y sellaron sus palabras con un beso que pareció durar toda la vida, esta vez interrumpido por una ligera llovizna que quería bañarlos a ambos... los dos miraron el cielo y sonrieron, tal vez tenían poco tiempo para compartir, pero se asegurarían de aprovecharlo al máximo...

**- Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
estoy agradecida con los reviews y estoy satisfecha con el video que hice sobre la pareja,  
bueno decir que al fic le quedan un par de capitulos, a lo sumo 3, espero terminar esto antes de la vuelta a clases lol...  
Bueno debo irme, see ya  
¿ven? Caleb es un amor, jejejeje**


	10. Una Promesa Duradera

**Cap. 10: Una Promesa Duradera**

Danny abrió los ojos perezosamente y de inmediato el perfume de Sam lo embargo... se quedo quieto para no despertarla pero no pudo evitar pasar su mano por la espalda de la ojivioleta... habían estado juntos, y sería quizás la última vez hasta dentro de algún tiempo, la idea lo hacía enloquecer, fijo su mirada en el reloj muy a su pesar... las 6 de la mañana, sólo tenía una par de horas para estar con ella antes de que la viera tomar un avión que la llevaría lejos, muy lejos de él... no podía seguirla porque hacía 3 semanas se había enterado que lo habían aceptado en la Universidad de Florida, así que de todos modos la separación no parecía poder evitarse... la sintió desperezarse entre sus brazos

"buenos días Danny" susurró con cierta pereza y recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del Halfa mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos

"días Sam" repuso él sin ocultar el tono de tristeza de tu voz

"¿cuánto tiempo queda?" preguntó ella sin disimular el dolor

"dos horas" fue la triste respuesta que los dejo sumidos en el silencio por varios minutos

"podemos disfrutarlas ¿no?" sugirió sonriendo en un intento por animarlo y él prefirio no defraudarla, después de todo no era su culpa ser una artista que hubiese sido elegida para estudiar en la más prestigiosa escuela de arte en Europa

"seguro que sí," respondió dandole un suave beso en los labios mientras le susurraba palabras cariñosas

----

"pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Manchester favor de abordar por la puerta 4" sonó una voz femenina desde un megáfono "passengers with destiny to Manchester city, please aboard through gate 4"

"ese es mi vuelo" musitó Sam tristemente mientras se concentraba en no llorar delante de Danny

"ve" dijo él dándole animos al oprimir cariñosamente su mano "piensa que cuando nos volvamos a ver tendremos mucho que contarnos" añadió

Los labios de la gótica temblaron y lo estrechó fuertemente en un abrazo enorme mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos "te amo Danny"

"yo también Sam" dijo intentando sonreír "oh vamos, no llores, se te esta corriendo el delineador"

Sam sonrió débilmente y con un último beso en los labios echó a correr por la puerta que la llevaría a un nuevo destino, mientras Danny sonreía... si, un mejor futuro los aguardaría cuando se volvieran a encontrar era una promesa y entonces... nadie ni nada podría volver a separarlos

---

_11 meses después_

El bullicio de la escuela se estaba calmando, ese día luego de 10 meses de clases, por fin, les serían otorgadas sus calificaciones de todo ese ciclo escolar, Sam se sentía ligeramente nerviosa, veía como sus compañeros recibían un sobre que contenía sus notas y procuraba sonreír como si estuviera asegurandose de algo

"Samantha Manson" llamó la profesora y la gótica se sintió como la primera vez que un profesor había dicho su nombre delante de mucha gente, caminó hacia la mujer y tomó el sobre con las manos temblorosas "felicidades señorita Manson"

Abandonó el aula con el sobre agarrado como si fuera una bomba y no un sobre con calificaciones y al pie de las escaleras se topó con Caleb

"¿estás bien Sam?" preguntó él ligeramente preocupado

"me entregaron mis notas" dijo ella en voz muy baja

"¿y?" preguntó Caleb sin entender "oh vamos, no puedes creer que no te ha ido bien, es decir¡todos los profesores hablan maravillas de ti!"

Ella lo observó como si fuera un loco peligroso "¿en serio?"

"¿quieres que lo abra por ti?" ofreció tendiendo su mano hacia la ojivioleta quien se sentía ligeramente rídicula y al final optó por darle el sobre... luego de abrirlo Caleb echó a reír

"¿qué es tan gracioso?" cuestionó Sam con el ceño ligeramente fruncido "¿he reprobado todas?"

"¿sabes que te estás volviendo una neurótica respecto a las calificaciones?" le espetó con cariño y ella sonrió, estaba pareciéndose a Jazz aparentemente "mira lo más bajo que obtuviste fue una A"

"¿qué?" le quitó el sobre de las manos y leyó las notas

Era una hoja que tenía un membrete oficial del colegio, unas letras muy adornadas que leían el nombre del mismo y la fecha, y debajo venía escrito con tinta negra

Alumno: Manson, Samantha. Junto con el grupo, ciclo escolar y otros datos, justo debajo de eso ponía

Historia del Arte: A+  
Historia de la Cultura: A+  
Latín: A+  
Griego: A+  
Historia de las doctrinas filosóficas: A  
Literatura Latina. A+  
Filosofía y Ética: A+  
Historia Grecorromana: A+

La joven alzó la mirada totalmente impactada, Caleb sonrió y ella corrió a su cuarto, necesitaba mandar un mail con una copia de sus notas... a su vez notó que acababa de recibir un mail de Danny, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras leía

Sammy-  
Estos meses han sido eternos, pero creo que han valido la pena. ¿Recuerdas el proyecto espacial que te mencioné hace varios meses? bueno, pues parece que impresionó mucho a un profesor que tiene amigos en la NASA, y ellos quieren conocerme... si todo sale como yo quiero, es probable que me transfieran a la Universidad de la NASA lo cual aumentaría mis posibilidades de entrar en el Programa Espacial... espero que todo vaya bien allá y que me sigas extrañando porque para mí no pasa un día en que no piense en ti  
- Danny

Sin dejar de sonreír se dispuso a contestarle... mientras el verano en todo su esplendor caía por la ventana... aún faltaban otros 4 veranos para que volvieran a verse, para que pudieran ser realmente felices... pero la espera valía la pena porque fortalecía su relación... porque demostraba que lo que sentían era amor verdadero...

**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Antes de que pregunten no tengo idea de como sea el sistema de calificaciones en Inglaterra pero yo lo adapte al de EUA, donde una A+ vendría equivaliendo a un 10 en México y una A sería como un 9 ambas calificaciones nada despreciables. La verdad cuando dije escuela de arte no sabía ni que quería, ahora sé que no quiero a Sam haciendo cuadros, la estoy haciendo que estudie una de las dos carreras que me llaman la atención, duh así que la mayoría de esas materias fueron obtenidas de un folleto que tengo de la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras de la UNAM (a donde quiero estudiar) en la carrera de Letras Clásicas y un par son materias que voy a llevar este año escolar de acuerdo al área de mi elección (humanidades y artes)  
y ahora lo importante, el próximo capítulo será el final de este fic y estoy agradecida con el apoyo recibido, este es el segundo fic con más reviews que publico (el primero fue uno de POTC) así que los veré luego**


	11. Epílogo

**Cap. 11: Epílogo**

Hay una dulzura especial respirándose en el ambiente... en una casa donde las ventanas están abiertas, especifícamente las ventanas de un cuarto en la parte superior... las paredes y el techo están pintadas de blanco y los muebles que adornan el lugar son del mismo color... blanco... porque refleja pureza o algo así, o al menos eso fue lo que leyó cierta gótica ojivioleta... aunque curiosamente ese era el último color que se esperaría encontrar ya que su pensamiento gótico la hacía despreciar cualquier color que no fuese negro o violeta, especialmente los tonos suaves y el blanco era uno de esos colores poco apreciados por ella

Sin embargo tenía muy buenos motivos para haber adornado ese cuarto con ese fabuloso color...

_Era un día especial... demasiado especial, sabía que sus padres irían a verla pero no estaba segura de que eso la hiciera muy feliz... habría esperado a alguien más... pero no había tenido comunicación con su novio desde hacía 2 semanas y ya estaba resignada a no verlo hasta terminado el verano... después de todo, el entrenamiento para el programa espacial era demasiado absorbente _

_"¿aún no te arreglas?" preguntó una chica de cabello rojizo entrando a su cuarto, ella ya llevaba puesta una toga_

_"mh, no, estaba pensando" susurró Sam pasando un dedo sobre el cristal que cubría una fotografía suya y de Danny, foto tomada 6 años atrás_

_"no creo que perdiendo el tiempo vayas a lograr nada" siguió diciendo la pelirroja "vamos Samantha, date prisa"_

_"ya te dije lo mucho que odio que me digan así" masculló Sam arrojándole una almohada_

_"pues entonces date prisa, tenemos poco tiempo" la apuró antes de salir, la gótica suspiró y caminó pesadamente hacia su armario de donde sacó la toga..._

_"es para mí un honor recibir a los graduados de esta generación, un aplauso para todos ellos por favor, por su esfuerzo y dedicación al estudio" eran las palabras de una mujer robusta, estaban en uno de los jardínes del colegio, había sillas y gente de pie, algunos tomando fotos y otros estirando el cuello para ver a los estudiantes quienes estaban en los asientos de delante "sin embargo, quiero destacar un reconocimiento que no se da muy seguido, este es un premio que se da al mejor alumno, al mejor promedio de cada generación"_

_Todos los alumnos se observaban con curiosidad y aburrimiento en el caso de Sam... la directora observó a todos antes de proseguir_

_"el mejor promedio de este año corresponde a la señorita Samantha Manson" la joven_ _gótica puso cara de perplejidad y tuvo que ser apurada por sus compañeros para subir al estrado en medio de una salva de aplausos, sus rodillas temblaban y se sentía extraña... muy extraña_

_"felicidades" decían los profesores a su alrededor y ella había recibido una condecoración y ahora le pedían unas palabras _

_Mismas que fluyeron de sus labios sin necesidad de haber preparado un ensayo previo, mismas que denotaban todos sus pensamientos luego de 5 años de largo esfuerzo... cuando bajo del estrado y aún sintiéndose mareada, alguien le dio un mensaje y una rosa negra... una hermosa rosa por cierto, quien quiera que le mandara el mensaje_ _quería verla al finalizar esa locura... cuando la gente se comenzara a dispersar... bien, ella esperaría y así hizo, se quedó mirando la rosa en su mano y sonrió, entonces sintió unas manos en sus ojos y su sonrisa se pronunció más_

_"gracias por venir" dijo con voz muy baja_

_"¿creías que me perdería este día?"_

_Sam se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Danny con todas sus fuerzas... mientras sus labios se unían en un desesperado y ansiado beso que les devolvía la vida lentamente, cuando se separaron el ojiazul le dio un beso en las manos y se hincó delante de ella_

_"Sam sé que esto es precipitado pero... realmente no soporto la incertidumbre, dime" sacó una cajita negra "¿te casarías conmigo?"_

_La gótica sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y de inmediato susurró un si nervioso..._

Aquello había ocurrido 2 años atrás... pensó la gótica mientras contemplaba el cuarto blanco con nostalgia, la fotografía de su boda... entonces un ruido curioso llamó su atención... una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido

"tranquila Anna" susurró mientras tomaba en brazos al ruidoso bultito "mamá esta aquí" dijo mientras la mecía con dulzura

Luego de pasear un rato a la bebé por la habitación, se acercó a la ventana y admiró el exterior... mirando alternativamente a Anna, era tan pequeña y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte... sabía que había heredado algo más que el color de ojos de Danny... iba a ser difícil criar a una niña con poderes fantasmas pero, tenía la corazonada de que iban a hacer un buen trabajo... la puerta se abrió

"¿cómo están las mujeres más hermosas del mundo?" preguntó un sonriente Halfa mirando a su esposa y a su hija

"bien, extrañandote"

"¿como van las investigaciones?"

"pesadas, como siempre, la parte positiva es que si volvemos a ver a Wulf, tendré una idea aproximada de que quiere decir"

"ah bueno" Danny sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija "¿crees que será como yo?"

"¿despistada?" preguntó Sam sonriendo "es lo más seguro"

"graciosa" capturó sus labios en un rápido beso mientras la bebé se movía inquieta Danny sonrió y la tomó con cuidado, apenas contaba con un par de meses de nacida... y ya los había conquistado, bueno, lo había conquistado desde que la había visto en el ultrasonido

"¿qué piensas?" preguntó Sam curiosa mientras observaba la expresión de auténtico embeleso que el ojiazul le dirigía a Anna

"¿realmente tiene que apadrinarla él?" musitó el aludido en voz baja "es decir¿qué hay de malo en que la apadrinen Valerie y Tucker?"

"mmm" Sam pareció meditarlo "tal vez que ellos no estén en el país... oh vamos Danny aquello ya pasó no puedes seguir celoso"

Danny frunció los labios en un puchero que provocó la risa de Sam quien le plantó un beso tierno como para asegurarle algo

"nunca voy a dejar de amarte ¿okay?... nunca y nunca te voy a cambiar por nadie más"

"bueno te creo" suspiró y volvió su vista a la bebé "¿realmente crees que tenga poderes fantasma?"

"ni idea, pero sería lo más lógico, después de todo, es tu hija" Danny movió la cabeza como si se convenciera "¿sabes? creo que desde siempre he querido esto"

"¿qué?"

"despistado" musitó "pues¿recuerdas cuando te dije que en primer grado me gustaba alguien que yo sentía que no me tomaba en cuenta?" Danny asintió "creo que nunca te dije su nombre"

"no quiero saberlo, podría ponerme celoso" bromeó él sintiéndose ligeramente curioso por saber el nombre del susodicho

"¿celoso de ti mismo?" Sam se rió al ver la cara de su marido "¿no crees que 'SF' puede quedar como 'Samantha Fenton'?"

Danny no pudo contener la risa, y depositó a la bebé sobre la cuna para poder besar libremente a Sam quien se dejó llevar por la muestra de afecto... cuando se separaron vieron algo que no los sorprendió demasiado: la pequeña Anna estaba flotando medio metro sobre la cuna y no parecía muy interesada en ese hecho ya que seguía profundamente dormida, Danny la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó sobre el colchón casi automáticamente

De golpe le vinieron todas las preocupaciones habidas y por haber, de pronto se sintió preocupado de todo lo que podría pasar cuando Anna demostrara todos sus poderes, de pronto la idea de que se cayera de la cuna al traspasarla le dio auténtico pánico y por varios minutos no hizo otra cosa que pensar en como podría prevenir todo eso

"serás un gran padre Danny" le aseguró Sam pasando su brazo por la cintura del ojiazul "encontrarás el modo de vigilar sus poderes"

"lo encontraremos"

"si, todo va a estar muy bien a partir de ahora"

Volvieron a fundir sus labios en un cálido beso.

---

**Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Okay, fue muy cursi (me pego un tiro) pero fue lo mejor que salió, quería hacer una continuación pero descarto la idea dada la súbita y repentina cantidad de trabajo amontonado que tengo (incluyendo leer el 7° libro de HP, no quiero saber nada hasta no leerlo con mis propios ojos)  
Agradezco todos los reviews que dejaron así que... gracias, han sido un gran apoyo anímico para mí y los leeré luego, espero  
Dato curioso: pensé en poner de fondo la canción "You'll be in my heart" de Phil Collins (Soundtrack Tarzan y futuro fondo para un futuro video de DP, del cual no hablaré mucho) pero creo que tengo planes más futuristas para esa canción lol**


End file.
